Are You My Sister?
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Yoh have a little sister named Anna. but one day, they find out that Anna is not his sister, will Yoh feeling change after he find out about that?And what aboout Hao? Did he have a relation with Anna's past? YohXAnna R
1. The beginning

_**Are You My Sister?**_

I'm Asakura Yoh, Shaman. Lived in Izumo. I have a little sister name Anna. She was younger than me only 1 year. She always gave me a hard training. She was so harsh when it's about training, but I know what she wanted was to make me stronger.

"Yoh…where is he?", Anna, an itako 15 years old. She has a blonde hair and wearing a red bandana. She was wearing all black for the top and skirt. In her hand there is her bead, she was ready to punish her oni-chan, which was ran away from her training. Anna kept searching his brother until she reached the dinning room. She saw her friends, Tamao and Pirika, which were younger than her 2 years old.

"Hey, anta-tachi. Do you see Yoh?" Tamao shake her head.

"No Anna-sama". "Maybe he is going to the backyard. He always there isn't he?" Pirika gave her an advice. Anna smiled at her. "Thank you Pirika" and started to walk away.

"How can I forget that place? He is always there all the time" when she reached the backyard she saw him laying on the soft grass, sleeping. Anna went toward him and looked down at him. She smiled when she saw his brother sleeping peacefully not knowing she was there too. Anna sat (Japanese style) beside him, not woke him up and waited for him to wake up. But she's not that patient to wait her oni-chan. She looked at him who was slept peacefully; she ran her hand to his cheek. Anna rubbed his cheek slowly and smiled naughty. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, Yoh moaned as he felt something on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Anna kissed him. He blushed and yelled. He moved away as Anna moved a little to the back. Yoh sat up and gave a little space between Anna and him. Anna laughed at his brother.

"Anna, you shouldn't do that! You're surprised me!" Yoh shouted at her. His face was now redder than before. Anna only laughed while her finger pointed him. She liked to tease her brother so much. She also liked his brother reaction when he got teased, especially when she teased him like that.

Yoh, in other hand, also notice Anna not as little kid anymore. She's already grown to be a very beautiful lady. Yoh always say it to her. _"Listen, you're now not a little child anymore. You shouldn't act like that, Anna" Anna only laughed at her brother. "Do you really understand?" She just went away and said "go train Oni-chan" and Yoh sweat dropped. _

"How many times I already told you. Don't do that. Only my girlfriend who will be kissing me" Yoh said while he rubbed his cheek. Anna smiled. "Oh yeah? I don't think any girls want to be with you Oni-chan"

"Why not? I'm handsome" Yoh said with proud. He pointed his thumb to himself. Anna burst out laughing. "Hahahaha...do you think anyone want to be with you? I'll tell you why; because you're lazy. No one wants to be with you, because you're not strong enough, even you can't defeat me. You can't protect your girlfriend when she is in a trouble. Now go to train before I run this beads around your neck again" Anna warned him. Yoh froze when he heard what she said. He stood up immediately and get ready for training.

"Okay, I'll train. You'll see, later, many girls will be going toward me!" he said with proud again. The one he wants to train is because of her beads. Anna always used it to him when he refused to train. If not punched him with that, she wrapped it around his neck, made him couldn't breathed until he said yes. After that she gave him double or even tripled training. But Anna also looked at his brother condition. If he already looked really tired, she will gave him a rest for only 5 minute and told him to train again. Tamao, her friend also gave him a fresh drink in the middle his training. It will give him energy to continue training. Only for that Anna allowed her.

While in the middle of his training, Yoh heard a shouted. He looked up and saw his friends. Horo² and Ren, and also Manta walked toward him. He smiled at them. Horo² is Pirika's brother. Ren just his friends and also Manta, but Manta is not a shaman. He's clever and always helped Yoh in so many ways; the one is for his homework (He can't always borrow it tough, because if Anna found out, she would mad at his brother and gave him a punishment).

"Hey, Anna gives you training again?" Horo² teased her. Yoh only laughed. He stoop up and said "Well, if she hears you, I think your sister will be give you a training too" he teased him back. Horo² sighed. "Haa…why do you have to remind me for that hell training Yoh…" He kneeled down beside him. Yoh sat there too with manta ran toward him.

"How is your training Yoh-kun?" ha ask. "Mmm…not bad. I feel easy today wehehehehe…" he laugh. Ren smiled. "You must train more like me. We can fight again to find out our abilities" he said. Yoh looked up at him "If that what you want…" he stood up.

"'What you want' what?" They all froze when they heard the sound. They looked behind and the girls, Anna, Pirika, and also Tamao stood there. Anna and Pirika stood there with their arm at their waist, Tamao hold the served plate, which has 4 glass of juice above it.

Yoh "Anna…" moved back a little. Horo² "Pi..Pirika…" do what Yoh do. Manta also stepped back. Ren only stood there, staring.

"Yoh, shouldn't you must train?" Anna asked him, glaring. "Uh ano…."

"Oni-chan, you should train hard!" Pirika yelled at him. "Pirika…"

"I'll give you this juice if you trained hard" Tamao said cheerfully.

After that, Yoh and Horo² trained hard, Ren and Manta also got the punishment.

From the porch, Yohmei Asakura smiled when he saw all of them get the punishment by the girls. "What do you think?" he asked to Kino Asakura, Yoh's grandmother. "Well, I think we should let them this time. Beside, I think Anna is not ready for that yet" Kino said. Yohmei nodded with agreement. The two of them left without let Yoh and the others know they were there.

_To be Continue… _

Hey guys! I make a new story! Hope you like this one, but really, I'll be happy to have your review again guys! As always, 10 review each chapter! Heheh…I missed your review, because I'm doing a lot of project, and I can't write my story, but I'll be update my other story if I have time…okay? After you read, you must review! Hehehe…(I hope I didn't make any mistake again, because I didn't want my story to get removed again..)


	2. Did I Love My Own Sister?

_**Did I Love My Own Sister?**_

"Aahhh…" Yoh laid down at the couch with a towel around his neck. He was sweating and well, you can say he is stink. Horo² come toward him and sat beside him. "haaa…" he sigh. Yoh looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Done with your training?" he asked him and he nodded. "Pirika, why is she so harsh to me this day!" he said out loud. Yoh only smiled "Same with Anna. Well, can't blame her, wehehehe" he laughed sheepishly. Yoh stood up and picked up the glass and poured the cold water in it. He started to drink until he relieve. Horo² only looked at him, then suddenly he smiled. "Is it just me or do you love Anna?" What Horo² said make Yoh chocked. He coughed and horo² laugh. Yoh blushed and yelled "Why did you ask that! Of course not! She is…" Yoh didn't continue his sentences. "She is what?" he asked curious. "mm…well, she is my sister, How can I love Anna. Beside..mm…beside" Horo² walked toward him with a large grin on his face. "Beside?" Yoh looked at him angry and looked away "Well, no need to know" he said and walked away from him. Horo² smiled at him.

* * *

When Yoh walked at the hallway, he saw Anna sitting at the porch looked at the sky. The moon reflection was going to her face made her face brighter. She looked so beautiful and that made Yoh blush when he saw that scene. He never saw her smiled so sweet like that. 'What? Why I have a strange feeling like this? But I can't help it! She is…just…beautiful! No! Stop thinking about that!. She is my own sister!' He shook his head but his face was still red. Anna realized that her brother was there; she looked up at him and smiled. "What are you doing here? Still not sleep yet?" she asked. Yoh nodded, he slowly walked toward her then sat beside her. "Yes. I want to star gazing. What are you doing here?" "The moon looks so pretty this night. I'm just feel to look at it" she said looking up again. "Yes. As pretty as you" he said without thinking. Anna looked at him weird, Yoh looked at her. Suddenly he realized what he just said and he start to blush. He quickly looked away from her 'Wait! Why did I said that? I didn't have any feeling to her right?' he stoodd up and started to leaved "I'm going to sleep. Don't be to late just for gazing the moon, Anna" he said. Anna smiled.

"Arigatou, Yoh" she said as Yoh walked away.

* * *

Yoh wake up late in the next day, made Anna have to yell at him and double his run training. Yoh groaned when he heard what Anna said, but he do it anyway.

"And?" Horo² asked him while he ran beside him. "And what?" he said. "What happen last night? I saw you and Anna talking…" he asked him with more curious tone. Yoh remembered the flashback and he blushed "Well, nothing really happen" he said running faster. Horo² followed him from behind. "Really? But look's like you're lying" he said teasing him. "Stop teasing me. Is not that I'm in love with Anna or something like that" he said. Suddenly the thin blue light goes through him, like a thunder blasting his mind.

'Wait! He is not asking me about love. He is just asking me what happen last night right? Why did I say that?' Yoh face suddenly changed. He felt weird about himself. Horo² didn't notice and keep running behind him. They run until they taking a rest in front of the park, that's where Anna told them to stop. Usually she already waited for him and went there with her bike.

While they decrease their speed, Manta appeared from the park and waved to them. "Yoh-kun! Horo²-kun!" Yoh smile and goes toward his little friend. He stopped in front of him and say "Hey? Did Anna told you to come here? Where is she?" he said. "Anna-san wait at home. She said she will be wait at home" he said looking at horo² too, who know already stood beside Yoh. "Well good. Now we need to rest, dude" Horo² said, Yoh only smiled at him, he felt a little bit disappointed that Anna was not there.

* * *

Anna walked home from the market after she bought something for Kino. The market was near at the mansion but still, she have to go fast because there is an annoying guys that teased her while she walked in front of them. The two guys that stared at her start to followed her and they tried to flirt her. Someone who came toward the Asakura mansion saw the scene and he smiled. "What do you want to do to my little sister?" he said. The 2 guys looked at him and they suddenly become scared. They leave her and Anna sighed. "What an annoying guys! Thank you for you help, but I didn't need it anyway" she walked away without looking at him. The guy that saved her smile. "Hey, Anna, didn't you want to greet your brother?" Anna heard that and turned around, her eyes widened as she saw who is it. "HAO!" Hao smiled at her. Anna walked toward him and greeted him "Hao! It's been long time when you leaved to go training! Welcome back!" she said. "Nice to meet you too Anna. You already grown up to be a beautiful lady" he said. Anna laughed and told him to come inside.

When Yoh got home he was greet by Hao. Yoh surprised to see his brother. Hao looked so much like him. But Hao is older than Yoh 2 years old. "So, What's bring you back here?" Yoh said. Hao smiled. "Well, it's not important for you right? Why do you ask?" he said. Yoh smirked at his brother and they started to fight. Even tough they looked same, but their relation's not really good. Especially Yoh, who was know start to have "something" with Anna, he's a little bit jealous with Hao's charm. Because after Hao came back, Anna was always searched him and not Yoh.

One day, Yoh was doing his training without Anna looking after him. Then he saw Hao talking with Anna. He looked at them secretly, he forget that Hao could sense his furyoku. Hao use that moment to teased him. "Anna. Will you come closer to me?" he said. Anna walked closer to him and he leaned down to her a little bit. From Yoh direction, he saw that Hao kissed Anna. His eyes widened and he ran toward them. He yelled Hao name and Hao laughed. "Hao! What are you doing to Anna?" he yelled. "What? I didn't do anything! You're the one who think something bad" he said, teasing him. Anna only smiled, she knew that Yoh and Hao always fighting, but Yoh is not the way he is right know. Of course Anna noticed something but when she was going to ask, Kino called her. "I'm going guys. Kino sensei called me" she said. Both Yoh and Hao nod. Then they stared at each other. After Anna go Hao started to teased Yoh again, but this time is different "Hey!. Is it just me or do you have some feeling to Anna?" he said to him. Yoh stared at him; he started to blush. "What! Of course not! Why should I? She is my sister?" Hao only sighed "Well, if she is not your sister you will be happy aren't you?" he said. Yoh didn't say anything, he didn't understand what is Hao meaning, and so this time he didn't notice something weird. He just looked at him with full of question. Hao smiled at him and walked away with Yoh following him.

* * *

Anna who just finished her bath walked at the hallway. She founded Yoh in front of his Jii-chan room. "What are you doing here?" she said. Yoh jumped when he heard Anna's voice. He turned around and looked at her, whispered "Nothing. I just want to know something. Well, I will going to sleep" he said and he leaved her there. Anna looked at him weird. "What wrong with him? He is acting weird all of this day" she said, mumbling to herself. Anna looked at the room and she noticed something. There is Asakura family, Keiko, Yohmei, Kino and Mikihisa talking about something seriously. Anna looked at them from a small open door and she moved closer to heard them. The voice started to get bigger, and it's mean that they didn't know that Anna was there.

"So, How is it going? I think we should tell her" Mikihisa ask.

"But we'll break her feeling. I also afraid that she didn't want to receive it" Keiko said with worried.

"Well, can't be help. Beside she's already old enough to find out the truth" Kino say.

"Well, sooner we tell her it will going better. We must tell her soon. Kino. You're the one who always with her. I think she will feel better if you're the one who said it to her" Yohmei said.

"Well, I know Anna very well. I must try to tell her the truth" she said.

Anna heard her name been called. Suddenly she felt something that she never felt before, scared. Scared about something. She continued to hear them.

"Tell her all about it. Tell her that she is not an Asakura family and also about her true identity" Keiko said.

Anna heard what Keiko said. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She felt dizzy suddenly, the sweated running to her cheek. Keiko voice still echo in her head, made her spinning. Anna felt that she want to cry. She leaved secretly without making any sound and then she ran toward her room.

Hao who walked at the hallway saw Anna running. "Hi Anna" he said but Anna running passed him. Hao stared blankly and he turned around. He looked at her "Tears?" he asked to himself.

Anna slammed her bedroom door and started to cry. She felt her face become so hot. She wiped her tears away but the tears kept coming down to her cheek. She couldn't stop crying and what Keiko said still echo inside her head. Until this day, she lived with the Asakura family without knowing who's she, and why is she in the Asakura family. Of course the conversation that she heard made her sad and cry.

It was midnight that Anna finally could stop crying, but she still felt hurt at her chest. She couldn't stop thinking.

"Who am I?"

_To Be Continue… _

Hey guys! I'm update my story again…well, hope you guys like this story nee…give me much review, I love to receive many review.. (as always, seems cheerful) XD Hehehe I'm happy when I got more than 10! So, umm…can I receive 15 review for this chp? Wehehehe…but 10 review is okay. Thank you for review me guys…Maybe I'll be update the other chp next week, if my journal didn't get complicated again.. jaa naa…


	3. Who Are you? Who I am?

_**Who Are You? Who I am?**_

Hao still thinking about last night, he saw Anna's tears coming down to her cheek. He can't stop thinking. _Why?_ He asked to himself. Did something happen to her last night?. While Hao was thinking, Yoh came to the dinning room and greeted him. Tamao still cooking while Horo2 tried to steal the food that Tamao put in the table. Every time he tried to steal the food, Tamao turned around and slapped his hand. Hao sighed; everyone didn't know what happen last night, only him that knew about Anna. Yoh noticed his behavior and asked

"What's wrong? You didn't look good this morning" he said. Hao shook his head, "Nothing. Even if you know, maybe you will not cared about it" he said.

Yoh looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's about Anna" he said, without looking at him.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Yoh ask him, he took the glass that full of water.

"She was…crying" he said. Yoh burst the water that he just drank. Hao stared at him with a little bit scared expression.

Yoh put down the glass and looked at him seriously. "Anna was crying?". Hao nod. "When did that happen? What happen to her?" Hao surprised when he knew that Yoh was cared about her. He looked at him and looked down.

"I don't know. I just saw her running toward her room. When I called her, she didn't say anything and ran passed me. I saw her tears, and it means that she was crying" he said. "And it happened last night" he add to his sentences. Yoh looked at him, he remembered last night, when he was trying to overheard his family conversation, Anna appeared behind him, he didn't want Anna to knew, so he just leaved her and the conversation, he didn't know anything about it.

"Last night…" Yoh whisper, Hao heard what he said, he took his hand and looked at him seriously, between mad and worried. Yoh looked at him, he could see that he was mad. "What? It's not me that made her cry…" he said.

"OH, really? But looks like you know something about it" Hao said, looking straight to his eyes, challenging him. "Ugh, I'm just…" Yoh looked away. He didn't want Hao to know that he was trying to overhear about that conversation last night, but looks like he couldn't lie to him. He took his hand off from Hao's grip and he looked away. Hao stared at him, he didn't move his direction from him.

"Last night, I saw Kaa-chan, Too-chan, Jii-chan, and Baa-chan talking about something seriously. I wanted to hear what were they talking about, but Anna suddenly appear behind me, so I just leave her there. I didn't know what happen anymore" Yoh said.

"Jii-san…Baa-san…and the other…talking seriously…overheard…" Hao whispering every words that Yoh say, Yoh looked at him weird. "What's wrong with you?" he asked him, but Hao didn't answer him. He just looked down at the table. Yoh only looked at him weird.

Everyone came for breakfast. Anna came the last one and she didn't say anything like usual. She didn't even give Yoh training, which made Yoh feel something's gone from his daily. Yoh then walked toward Anna's room and knocked the door, but he had no answer from her. "Anna?" Still no answered. He slide the door open silently and looked inside. Anna sat faced the window, she stared blankly, didn't do anything. Yoh slowly walked inside her room and he walked closer to her. Which made him surprised is that Anna usually can sense his power and noticed him, but she didn't. Yoh looked at her worried. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought. He tapped Anna's shoulder, Anna surprised and turned around. Yoh looked at her eyes, it's red and looks like she's just crying. "What's wrong? I knocked the door but you didn't answer me, so…" Anna looked down. "Leave me…" she said.

"What?"

"I said leave me alone" she almost yelled at him, Yoh stared at her. It's not the usually Anna to shouted at him like that, well, except for training. 'Something must be wrong with her. I can't just leave her like this. I must find out the truth!'. Yoh grabbed her arms and he looked at Anna seriously.

"Tell me, what happen, I'm your brother, I can help you to solve your problem. Anna, tell me, is Kaa-chan mad at you last night, or someone teased you or…"

"Stop it! Don't say anything anymore! Beside, I'm not your sister!" she realize what she just said, she covered her mouth quickly. Yoh looked at her shock. 'What does it mean? She is not my sister? Then who?'. Yoh shook his head; he forced himself to smile "You…you must be kidding, Anna. You're my sister, why did you say that? You're so mean…" he said. Anna looked at him weird.

She looked away from him and said, "I'm not kidding. It's right. I heard that last night" she said. Yoh eyes widened when he heard what Anna said.

"What! Tell me, if it's about the conversation last night! What is Kaa-chan talking about? Too-chan too? What are they talking about? Tell me, Anna"

Anna looked at him, Yoh looked at her worried; he looked so worried that Anna couldn't refuse to answer him. Anna looked down, "This is…what I heard last night…"

* * *

"Tell me Keiko-san! What are you talking about last night!" Hao shouted at her, he looked so mad, while Keiko looked confuse.

"What? I didn't…" she was stop when Kino held her arm. Keiko looked at her mother worried. "If you mean the conversation last night, I'll tell you" Kino said. Hao looked at her worried. "Just tell me" he said, impatient.

* * *

"What did you say? They said that you're not an Asakura family?" Yoh said to her. Anna nodded; she tried so hard not to cry. Yoh stared at her, he didn't believe what he was just heard from Anna, but he always wished that Anna were not his sister. Now he got the reality, he felt so sad for her. "Then, who are you?" he asked. "I don't know! Stop asking me about who I am…" Anna voice was not clearly. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her tears start to fell down to her red cheek. "It's mean that they didn't talking about who are you. Anna…" he looked at Anna who's now crying. He never saw Anna crying before, not when they were still a little kid. Anna closed her eyes sobbed softly; suddenly she felt something wrapped her tightly. She opened her eyes and found out that Yoh hugged her. Anna never hugged by Yoh before. She couldn't help but blushed. 'He is so warm' she thought. Realize what she just thinking, she shook her head slowly. Yoh hugged her tightly, he never felt this happy to hug her, Yoh rubbed her back and smiled, "It's okay, we'll find out the truth" he said to her. Anna nodded inside his embrace and she grabbed his shirt tight.

Yoh let go of her, he looked at her eyes and Anna looked at him back. "Don't cry again. I want to see you smile Anna. It's not my Anna to cry like that…" he said. Anna looked at him, 'My Anna? What does it mean? Does he still think that I'm his sister? Or…' Anna stopped thinking when she felt that her hand being pulled up. She stood up and looked at Yoh. "Okay. Lets go" Yoh said and took her hand, Anna confused with his action and pulled him back. Yoh turned around and looked at her questioning. "Where do you want to go?" heard that, Yoh smiled. "We'll find out the truth by asking Kaa-chan or the other who knows the answer" he said. "Answer?" Anna asked him. "About who are you" he said, calmly. Anna looked at him, unsure if he was serious. She then sighed, "Okay, up to you" she said. Yoh smiled and took her hand, dragged her to where his Kaa-chan was.

* * *

Hao eyes widened shock when he heard the truth. "You said that you're going to tell the truth?" he said. Kino nodded.

"But why? I thought I said to you not to…" he said.

"Well, we can't lie to her, she already old enough to know the truth. We can't hide it from her forever" Yohmei said. Hao only stared at him.

"Or, do you want Anna not to know about her parents? About you that is her real brother?" Mikihisa said straight to the point, he wanted Hao to think twice about it. It's the serious problem that Hao tried to bury them inside his mind. But he can't, because Anna already over heard the conversation. Suddenly its hit him, 'oh yeah. I forget, I didn't tell them that Anna's overheard the conversation'.

Hao looked up to all of the Asakura family, "Do you know that Anna heard what are you guys talking about last night?" he said.

"What! Anna overheard us?" Keiko almost shouted at him. Hao nodded, "That's why I asking you about this" he said. Keiko looked at Kino and Yohmei. They didn't say anything. Keiko looked at Hao again, "You're lying right, Hao" Keiko said, hoping.

"No, he is not" Keiko and the other heard the voice from the door. They looked at it and saw Yoh looked at them with smiled. "Yoh" Hao said.

"I don't think that Anna will be happy if you're trying to hide everything from her while she trust you a lot" Yoh said.

"What do you know? You didn't know anything about her" he said.

"No, it's not right. I know Anna very much. And I think she wants to hear the truth. Is that right, Anna?" Yoh looked behind him. Everyone stared in shock when Yoh called her. Anna appeared from behind and stood beside him.

"Yes, you're right Yoh" she said.

Yoh smiled, he took her hand and walked inside the room. "Now, if you don't mind, tell her everything" he said to Hao. Hao couldn't say anything while he looked at Anna. The sweats running down to his cheek, he saw her sister looking at him mad.

_To Be Continue… _

Alright, I finish this chp finally. 1st, I want to say I'm sorry guys, I made you waiting for so long time. I can't write my story, I have so many homework and presentation. I can't update my story too, that's why I want to say that I'm sorry. (bow down) gomennasai… I'll try to work on my H.W faster and finish my other story. It already more than 2 weeks, I also forget when the last time I update. Hope you guys read this story and review me again..onegai, I trust you guys… hope u like this story, and oh, sorry for the cliffhanger (dedicated to vash XP) tell me how bad or good is it in you're review ne… I'll try to update faster and improve my grammar too.

Vin hope u like this chp hehehe 

**itako no shaman** sankyuu… XD hope u like this chp..

**DarkPixxie** it's okay, same as me, sometime I'm lazy to log in.. XD

**Angie & ringwar1123 **yes! I know my grammar is bad.. hiks.. TT I already ask my kaa-san to help me with my grammar, but she refuse, if it's not for school, she refuse to help mee.. XC

**Rayless-Demon** It will be YohXAnna.. hmp…

**Soul of the Xcalibar** thank you, I'm hoping that u can still review me even though you're bussy ) I also hope you update ur story..

**ChiquitaElena** You already got the answer now XD hope u like it, my best friend…

**Inulover4eva** yeah, I'm doing a lots of homework and presentation, the one that I can only do is just review the other story.. hiks…

**sweet-but-evil **San-kyuu…

**YamiandAnzu4ever** it mean, Anna is not ready to find out the truth that she is not Asakura family, well, actually, Yoh is the one who was hoping that Anna is not his sister XD

Angel of loneliness is the x you put is mean _x_ from rurouni kenshin? XD 


	4. the Truth

_**The Truth **_

_Yoh smiled, he took her hand and walked inside the room. "Now, if you don't mind, tell her everything" he said to Hao. Hao couldn't say anything while he looked at Anna. The sweats running down to his cheek, he saw her sister looking at him mad._

'Ugh…What should I do?' Hao thought while he looked at Anna. She looked mad at him, but she also worried. Hao then sigh, he was being force to told the truth by his own sister. He turned around and say, "Alright. I will tell you the truth. All of it" he said. Heard what Hao just said, Yoh and Anna smiled. Everyone then looked at Hao, waiting for him to tell the truth. But Hao didn't say anything; he just sat there, and do nothing. "Hey…" Yoh said. Hao looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked. Yoh sweated dropped. "Aren't you going to tell us?" he said. "Uh, yes…I am, but…I'm a little bit confused. From where should I start?" He said, asked him. Everyone fell down. "Just start from where the important things happen!" Yoh said. Anna shook her head, she sighed and sat beside Yoh. Yoh sat beside her and looking at Him worried. Hao rubbed his head, "Umm…well, okay. I'll start from the very beginning then…" he said.

_(And the story begin… XD)_

_The Kyouyama clan was a very famous family with an important relation with Shaman. They became a shaman and itako from generation to generation. The Kyouyama clan has a very good relation with Asakura clan. They always helping each other and exchange the powerful shaman to trained. Sometimes the Kyouyama and Asakura clan engaged some of their family to become married in the future. They all live in peace until some tribe with very powerful furyoku attacked them. The Asakura clan then moved to some place to hide and almost of all the Kyouyama clan get involved with the war. The tribe killed so many people and almost of the Asakura clan that help them also get killed by that tribe. _

"Wait. If I'm not mistaken…" Horo² appears behind them. Ren and the others also came and heard the story. Keiko looked at him.

"I'm sorry Keiko-san. But I did remember when I was still a little kid. There's a clam that suddenly disappear, so it's because of that war. So it was you and Anna…" he said. Hao nodded.

"Yes, that's true. They killed so many people also our family. You heard about it too" he said. Horo2 nodded. He was sure that he heard was right. Anna looked at Hao.

"Then, Kaa-san and Too-san was…"

"Yes Anna. They also killed our family. Me as your brother, try to rescue you and escape from that situation, until I see with my own eyes, kaa-san and too-san get killed in front of me" he said serious. Everyone hear him really carefully and silent. Anna eyes widened as she heard that. She looked at him, "Keep going" she said.

"That time…"

**Flashback**

"Hao-sama!" one of the maid shouted his name when the arrow almost attacked him. That time he was just 4 years old. He didn't speak much, but he knew what happened, as his knowledge about Shaman and the other spiritual things.

"What happen? Where is kaa-chan? Too-chan?" he asked the maid. But it was too late. He heard lots of boom and the arrow almost hit him. The maid tried to escape him from that war, but he refused to go until he saw his mother and father. Hao released the maid's grip and he ran back to the mansion. (His house is almost the same like Yoh's house).

He kept running until he reached the field that was full of dead body and weapons. Suddenly he saw his mother and he ran toward her. He also saw his father with her, tried to calm her down. "Kaa-chan! Too-chan" he shout, his parents looked at him. Hao thought that his mother would greet him happily. But he was wrong. When he was in front of his mother, she slapped him.

"Kaa-chan?" he saw his mother with pain.

"Why did you come back? I already send a maid to protect you! Now run from this place and go somewhere safely!" she said. But Hao still refused.

"No! I don't want to run away alone! Where is Anna by the way…" he suddenly realize that his sister wasn't there. His mother shook her head, Hao eyes widened.

"NO! Don't say that you leaved Anna inside the house!" he shouted at her.

"Of course not! I already told the maid to bring her and escape from here!" she said. "You too Hao. You must go live safely" she said, she took Hao and threw him as far as she can. Hao yelled as his mother threw him. But someone caught him. He looked up and saw the maid, who must protect him. The maid quickly brought him away, He looked back from her hugged and he saw his mother got attacked by one of the tribe. He wanted to go back to protected his mother, but he was too small to helped her. He didn't have much power to help his parent. He looked at in front and saw nothing but road with grass under. Suddenly he heard an explosion from behind. He looked back and saw his parents at that place, one person killed by stabbed in his father stomach and his mother was die because of the explosion. He saw his parents got killed in front of his eyes. He shouted his parents and cried out loud. The maid that brought him also cried. She stopped running when they reached a road to walked away from the war. She put Hao down and said:

"Hao-sama. You must keep alive and protect your own life from now on. For your mother and Father dead body" she said, her eyes glowing with hatred and Hao looked at the maid. "I promise! I will take the revenge for my mother and father!" he said out loud. The maid smiled and nodded. "Good. Now go and run away safely" she said. Just when Hao was going to run, someone called him. He turned around and saw another maid brought something for him.

"Hao-sama. Please, bring her with you" she said. She kneeled down in front of him and Hao looked at the baby. "Anna" he said.

"Yes Hao-sama. Please, bring her with you. She was still a baby. She didn't even know what happen right know" she said. Hao took the baby from her hugged and tried not to lose his balance. The baby cried inside his hugged. Heard Anna cried, Hao hugged her tight

"It's okay, Anna. I'll protect you no matter what! Even if I have to kill someone, I will be protect you" The maid smiled sadly.

"Please be safe both of you. I'm sure your too-chan and kaa-chan happy if you keep alive. Bring this with you. It's from your kaa-chan, Hao-sama" the other maid gave him something. Hao took it and he saw a symbol of Kyouyama clan. It has a very good carved on it and he gripped it tight.

"Go. Go to Asakura clan near here. I'm sure you will be safe" she said. Hao nodded. Brought Anna on the back, the maid tied him with her and Hao put the symbol inside his pocket.

The maid poked him and he nodded. He started to ran following the star above him. He knew where he must go, but it will take more than 1 day to arrived at Asakura's house. It was at Izumo, and he was at 1 and half town before it. It's impossible with his power now to reached the Asakura's house just in one day. But he knew he must work hard to found that place especially with Anna on his back, it must be very heavy.

_To Be Continue…_

Okay, I think I must end here..because, I'm a little bit stuck after this event..and hey, I already thinking about another problem, that can be solve maybe after I write the end of this flashback I think…weird nee.. XD how can he reach the Asakura's house in 2 days? That's what I think when I'm start to think about milk. Anna is just a baby, she needs milk… hmmm..any idea? XD

Okay, hope u guys like this story..i'm sure, the next one will not get boring.. hope u review me a lot! oh and for **Martha**. U will find out in this chp and the next chp my friend! XD And **solcito**! It's okay, my grammar is a mess as you can see, but I can't leave my story just because of my grammar, I also try to improve it.. heheh yeah, hao know all the truth.. Thank you guys for always review me… chu muach! Love ya all! (blush) XD


	5. Spirit Of Fire and The Asakura’s House

_**Spirit Of Fire and The Asakura's House **_

Little Hao ran following the way in front of him. He was sweating and fighting with the tired on his back. Baby Anna sleeping in his back, like she didn't care about her brother. Suddenly Hao stopped, he tried to catch his breath and looked down. 'Looks like I need a rest…but how about Anna?' he looked at Anna on his back. She sleep peacefully, didn't even bother to wake up. Hao sighed. He walked toward the tree and sat there. "Where is the Asakura's mansion? They tell me to walk along this road, but it's seems there is no end on it" Hao said while he stare at the road in front of him. Suddenly he heard a growl; it was his stomach. "Now, its time to eat. But I didn't bring any food with me…" touching his stomach. "I wonder if I can get food…" he stood up and started to walk again. Suddenly he heard someone shouted at him.

"Watch out, Hao!" Hao looked at behind and he quickly moved away. An arrow almost hit him. Hao looked at the arrow and sighed. Someone just saved Anna, not him, but Anna. "Are you okay?" he asked Hao. Hao turned around and found someone with white wings fly in front of him. He wore bandana with 2 feathers on it. Hao know that person, it's Silva. He's from the ten oracles, which always come to help his parents when they needed it. Silva smiled. "Silva! Why are you here?" Hao asked him. Silva landed slowly on the ground. He folds his wing and kneeled down. "Glad to know you're save, Hao". Hao smiled weakly "Yeah, you're right Silva. Even if my kaa-chan and too-chan died, but I'm alive with Anna" he said. Silva nodded, before he could say anything anymore, they got attack from behind. Silva picked Hao up and he fly up high. Hao looked down and he saw the guy that attacked his mother. "Silva, he's the one that attacked my kaa-chan" he said. Silva looked at the man, he glared at him. "I want to kill him, but I can't, with my power now" Hao said. "You don't have to kill people Hao. Doing that will never bring your parent alive again" he said. "But…" Silva put him down and said, "Stay here. I'll fight him, no matter how" he said. And Hao looked at Silva worried.

Silva started his attacked to the guy. He made the totem pole canon with his spirit. The man started to make an oversoul and attacked him with large sword. Hao looked at the sword, he remembered that his father also got kill by it. 'So he is the one who killed my father too? Now I can take the revenge of my parents!' he thought. Put Anna down slowly, he ran toward the man and called the Shikigami. The tiny green spirit appears and he summoned it to attack that guy. Silva surprised that Hao suddenly attacked that man with it. Silva then took the opportunity to attack him. With that, the guy goes unconscious. Hao looked at the guy angry. He didn't want to make him unconscious, he want him to **die**. He stopped thinking about that until Silva called him.

"Hao" he said. "I must say thank you for you" he said. Hao smiled.

* * *

"Take this" Silva said as he gave him the food. Hao smiled, "Thank you. I'm hungry. But how about Anna?" he looked at his sister. "It's okay. She's strong" Silva said. Drink Anna milk that he bought with him. "She must be very hungry" Hao said smiling to his sister. "Ummm…Silva, did you know where's Asakura's house are?"

"It's a little bit far from here. But I'm sure you can reach it from the forest. But there's so much spirit that you have to fight" Silva said. "Really? I didn't have much furyoku anymore" he said. "I want to give you this" Silva said. Hao looked at him questioning. After that, a fire appears in front of him. "What?" he said, staring at the fire? It started to change shape; small red spirits appears and hold the fire on its hand. "It's the Great Spirit gives for you. I'm going to give this to you, but when I'm on the way, I heard that your clan are being attacked" Silva said. Hao drank the water and he still looking at the spirit. "What does it call?" he asked him. "Spirit Of Fire" Silva said. Hao smirked. "If it's from the Great Spirit, it must be very powerful. Right?" "Of course it is. You can use it as your main spirit" Silva said. "Thank you Silva. Very much" he said. When he stood up, he heard a loud bang from outside. Silva quickly stood up and saw the guy that he made unconscious. The guy attacked him and Hao got hit on his stomach.

"HAO!" Silva shouted. Before he could save him, the guy made big oversoul and stabbed Silva on his stomach. Hao eyes widened and quickly ran toward him. "Silva! Damn you!" he summoned the shikigami and attacked the guy, made him stumbled backward. "Silva! Are you okay?" he touched his wound. Silva smiled, "I'm okay". "Tell me how to summon the Spirit Of Fire" Hao asked him. "Just called it's name and you can summoned it" he said. "Good! Now I can take the revenge of my parents" he said and faced the guy.

"SPIRIT OF FIRE" Hao shouted and the Spirit made a fire blast. The man screamed in pain and Hao smirked. "I like to heard you scream even more. Burn him!" he said. And the Spirit obeyed him. Hao laughed evilly; he was now totally relived.

"_That is…the first time I burn someone with my spirit" Hao said. Yoh and the other looked at him seriously. "You shouldn't do that…" Yoh said. Hao smirked, "Now I asked you. If that's happening to you, what will you do?" Yoh silent. He didn't answer him. Hao sighed. "The next day, I found out that Silva already gone. He leaved me alone; looks like the ten oracles helped him to recover his wound. I stared at the trees, where he's laid, I thought he hate me for using the Spirit to killed people". Anna looked at him mad, "you shouldn't kill someone just for that, Hao. When did you arrived at Asakura house?" she asked him. Hao smiled, "Be patient my lovely sister. Your power came out before we arrived at Asakura house". Anna looked at him weird, but she didn't say anything._

Hao ran from the spirit that haunted him when he's passing through the forest. All over his body has a very new wound. His furyoku was decreased when he used it to escape from it. The Spirit of Fire became weak as his furyoku weak. He stepped on something and he fell down. Anna (who's inside his hug) immediately looked at Hao, opened her eyes as big as she could. Looks like that she's mad at Hao who made her fell down. Her tears started to come down to her cheek. 'Oh no, don't cry anymore. You've been too much crying from yesterday' he thought. The spirit who flew above them attacked using his katana. (It's samurai spirit like Tokageroh… XD) Hao closed his eyes; he was ready to received new wound at his back, as long as Anna was saved. But suddenly blue-purple colours came out from under him. He opened his eyes and looked down, his eyes widened. From Anna's direction the colours shine and made Hao being thrown back, hit the tree behind. The Spirit got attack by the light and disappeared immediately. Hao looked at Anna amazed. He never thought his sister have so much furyoku. He walked toward her and looked down. He saw the bead around her neck. His mother's beads. He smiled weakly. "Arigatou…Anna…Kaa-chan…"

* * *

Hao looked up at the Asakura house. He almost there, just a few more step from outside the forest, and then he'll be arrived. But after got attacked from the spirit and running outside the forest, he didn't have any energy to even stand up and walked toward it. He lay back to the trees. Anna who already stopped crying looked at him questioning. Hao smiled weakly, he wanted to sleep. Before he closed his eyes, he saw a blurry image of a boy that's younger than him. He's wore the headphone and played with the shikigami. Beside him was an old man, smiling with proud.

* * *

Hao slowly opened his eyes; he quickly sat up and looked around. His wounds were all health. 'Why I am here? Shouldn't I be in the end of the forest?' he thought. And suddenly he remembered about the blurry image that he saw. 'That boy…did I already inside the Asakura's mansion?' he asked to himself. He got the answered immediately. The door opened and he saw a tall young woman with black hair. Hao knew who she was. "Keiko!" he shouted her name. Keiko smiled. He quickly got off the bed and ran toward her. Keiko hugged him and smiled. "Hao. It's good to see you again. Are you okay?" she asked him. Hao nodded. "Yeah…but…just me and Anna" he said. Keiko smiled disappeared she knew what happened. "I'm sorry. But I'm glad that Yoh and Otou-sama found you" she said. Hao didn't say anything. "Where's Anna?" he asked her suddenly. "She's okay. Sleeping peacefully. You're very good brother Hao" she smiled at him again, which made Hao laughed. He then greeted by Silva, who still have a large bandage on his stomach. Hao smiled happily and Silva picked him up. He went to saw Anna.

The night passed slowly. Hao slept peacefully and saved inside his new room. This will be his new home, with his parent's looked over him everyday from Heaven. Until the next day he explained all of it to them and he told the Asakura clan not to told Anna about what happened to his and her family. He didn't want to hurt her feeling. Live with Asakura's family, being a brother for Anna and Yoh already made him happy.

**End of flashback!**

"You've met me when you're 4? It's means that I'm 2 years old that time? Why didn't I remember anything?" Yoh ask him confused. Hao looked at him, "Maybe something hit you when you're 2 years old! It's impossible! You can't remember anything when you're in that age!" he explained to him stressful. Yoh sweated dropped. "But how can you remember all of them?" he asked him. "How can I forget that hell scene? Even I can still remember the guy that I burned with the Spirit of Fire" he said. Anna looked at Hao sad. "I want to go to my room" she said, stood up and leaved. Hao looked at Anna worried, "See? That's why I didn't want to tell her that" he said. Keiko smiled sadly, "If you didn't tell her, she will not know about it" she said. "She'll be alright" Yoh said, he stood up and leaved. "I believe everything will be okay for the next day" Mikihisa said. Hao sighed.

"Yeah… it must be okay… Right, Anna?"

_To Be Continue…_

_Finish! I finish with the past of Anna and Hao! What do you think? I hope u didn't get boring with this story nee.. Hehehe (sweat drop) I almost lost my mind because of too much study. Glad that I can still remember the story line. XD_

**Candee –** Hehehe… do you know about sister-complex? Yoh think that he's having a sister complex before he know that Anna's not his sister… does that answered your question… (Smile…) thank you for review me and make me explain it to you. The other reader must understand about it now…

**Sierra – **I update now1 hope u review me again…

**ringwar1123 – **yeah.. I know… (Sweat drop)

**Chiquita Linda – **now it's Anna's turn to protect Hao from that spirit… XD hope u like this chp… Hehehe…

**itako no shaman – **you didn't have to say sorry… you can review me if you have time… I always waiting for review anyway… heheh thanks for review me…

**Vash – **yeah I now… but that's make you waiting for another chp right.. XD

**Soul of the Xcalibar – **san-kyuu… (Smile) I haven't heard from you lately… hope everything's alright…

**Shining Heart-642 – **I update… hope u like this…

**YamiandAnzu4ever – **san-kyuu……glad you like it… XD

**MewMewRaspberry – **hope u like this chp…

**Vin – **again…I got the silva's idea from you… XD hope u review, I want to know what do you think… XD

**Inulover4eva – **san-kyuu.. (blush) hope u like this chp… finally I update it.. hahaha (sweat drop)

**Bukashka – **Blush… san-kyuu… hope u like this one…review me again.. nee?

Thank you for review guys…I really want to end my misunderstanding story soon, so I update it without looking about this chp.. I almost forgot the story line too (sweat drop) because of the exam... XD but finally I finish this… thank you for your review, and I'll be update soon… I'm having a holiday… for a month! XD


	6. To The Cemetery

_**To The Cemetery **_

Anna opened Yoh's bedroom door. Seeing him still sleeping, she kneeled down beside him and called his name. "Yoh" but Yoh just turned around facing her. "Yoh, wake up" she said and shook him. Yoh slowly open his eyes, "Anna? It's still 6.00 am. I'm still want to sleep" he said and turned around, now his back facing her. Anna sighed, "Usually you wake up at 5 am" she said. Yoh froze, "Anna, it's Sunday! I didn't have to train right?" he turned around and saw her wearing a white shirt with black colours stretched on it, a jeans mini skirt and white shoes. Yoh looked at her questioning, "Why are you so…" Before he finished his sentences, she stood up. Yoh really have a good sight, he could see her panties. Yoh quickly turned around, blushing. "I want to go to the cemetery" she said. Yoh heard what she said, he sat up, and looked up at her, "Why?" he asked her. Anna looked at him, "to see my kaa-san and too-san" she said. Yoh looked at her seriously.

**Flashback **

"Anna? Are you okay" Hao asked her. Anna sat at her room, facing the window in front of her.

"I'm just…can't stop thinking about kaa-san and too-san" she said. Hao smiled at her sadly.

"Do you want to see Kaa-san and Too-san? He asks her. Anna looked up at him questioning.

"At the cemetery" he said.

**End of Flasback**

"So, you want to go there? Why did you ask me to go with you? You can go with Hao" Yoh said. "Hao's still sleeping" she said. Yoh sweated dropped, "I'm still sleeping too when you come inside my room" he said. "He didn't want to go" Anna walked toward the door. "I can go by myself if you don't want to" she said and opened the door. "Wait. Who said I can't?" Yoh opened his cupboard. "You sound like you don't want to go" she said, looked at him weird. "Well, someone must be with you to go to the cemetery" he said and closed the cupboard, after took his cloth. He looked at her and smiled. Anna smiled back, "I'll wait then" she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

"So where the cemetery is?" Yoh asked Anna who sat in front of him. He took another cup of water and drink it. "Chokohama" she said. _(it's not that Chokohama when Yoh have a battle with Faust nee…just the name is the same)_

"That's far from here" he said.

"That's what Hao wrote in this map" Anna looked at the paper that Hao gave to her last night. "You said he didn't want to go with you. Why?" Yoh ask her, looking at the paper in Anna's hand.

"Because they'll not happy" Hao said, walked toward them. Yoh and Anna looked at him. "Hao. Ohayo" Yoh greeted him, Hao nodded. "Why don't you go with her Yoh" he asked him. Yoh nodded, "Yes. She asked me to go with her. Why don't you go with us too?" Yoh asked him.

"They'll not happy. Last time I go to visited kaa-san and too-san, they didn't smiled at me" he said.

"You mean… they didn't…" Yoh stopped when he saw Hao's face. He looked sad and regretted. "Maybe, because of something that I did, to take the revenge for them" he said.

'You killed that guy' Yoh thought.

"That's not true Hao" Anna said, looked at him sad.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you go now?" he asked her.

Anna stands up. "Okay, I'll go now" and leaved.

"Wait, Anna……." Yoh ran toward her. Hao smiled.

Keiko looked at both of them and smiled, "Do you think they can be together?" she asked him. Hao looked up to her, "Hmmm…. maybe" he said and looked at both of them walked to the gate.

00

"I need to buy the flowers" Anna said. Yoh walked besides her, thinking. "Yoh?" Anna looked at him questioning. Yoh looked at her, then he smiled. "Okay, let's go" he took her hand and walked toward the flower shop.

* * *

"Which one do you want?" Yoh asked her. He was confused with so many flowers in front of him. Anna took White Lily and smiled, "Hao Oni-san said Kaa-san love Lily".

Yoh looked at her, his started to blush. "Okay, take it if you want. We must go to the cemetery earlier, because it'll be hot. It's summer now" he said. Anna nodded; she took a few more and walked straight to the cashier.

* * *

"We have to ride the left train to go to Chocokohama" Yoh said, looked at the paper that he took at the information desk. Anna walked toward him, looked at the paper too. Her face was so near to him that made Yoh a little bit surprised but then happy.

"We use the red line aren't we?" Anna put her forefinger at the red line on the paper. Yoh nodded.

"If we use this route, I think we'll be arrive soon" he said. Anna nodded.

"Okay, let's queue in front of the gate" Anna said and walked toward it.

* * *

After a few hours on the train, they finally arrived at Chokohama. Yoh fell asleep which made Anna a little bit panic, because the gate will close if they didn't ran outside in time. She quickly drags Yoh outside the train, didn't care if he was still sleep or not.

"Come on Yoh, we should be going" Anna said, took Yoh's right hand and dragged him outside.

"Huh? Oh yes!" he said, forcing himself to wake up. He quickly ran toward the gate with Anna. But before the gate closed, Anna stumbled on the small and thin barrier in front of her leg. She started to fell down.

"Watch out!" Yoh quickly caught her and pulled her closer to him. The gate behind them closed and the train started moving. Yoh sighed; he looked down at Anna worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Anna nodded, "Yes, thank you for saving me" she said and turn to face him. Their face was so close with each other and they both blushed. Yoh quickly let go of her and Anna step back a little.

'It's weird to think that he isn't my brother anymore, he's like someone else now for me' Anna thought.

'I can't think that Anna is my little sister anymore; I can't hug her like before. She'll refuse me if I do that again' Yoh thought. He looked at her then remembered about their planed in Chokohama.

"Why don't we go to the cemetery now? Or are you hungry?" Yoh gave courage to himself to ask her.

"Let's go to the cemetery first, we can eat lunch later" she said and picked up the flower that she dropped when she stumbled. Yoh nodded and followed her.

* * *

The sun shinning brightly, which made Yoh and Anna wiped their sweats a few times. Anna brought a wood basket with water inside it. She put the flower inside it too. Yoh search the thumb stone named 'Kyouyama'. He found it below the big tree.

"Anna, is that it?" Yoh ask her. Anna looked at the thumb stone and nodded.

"Yes, under the big tree, that's what Hao said". She walked toward the tombstone and put the basket down. She kneeled down in front of the tombstone and splashes the water on it with a small water-dipper. She put the flower on the small vase, then put her hand together and prayed. Yoh also knelled down beside her and prayed.

Anna closed her eye. After prayed she try to found out how's her kaa-san and too-san feeling. She suddenly saw their blur image and smiled at her. She smiles back and opened her eyes slowly. She found out that Yoh looking at her, smiling.

"Why are you smiling at me?" she asked him.

"Nothing, looks like they greet you happily, am I right?" he asked her. Anna smile, she nodded.

"You're right. I don't know how to say it, but it seems like kaa-san and too-san glad I come and visit them"

"Of course they are. You're the one they're always waiting for" he said, he stood up and held his hand to helped her stood up. Anna took his hand and stood up, she then turned to face the tombstone again, smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just came right now. I don't remember too-san and kaa-san face clearly, but I know you both waiting for me. Hao Oni-san said that you didn't look happy at him, but please forgive him. Maybe you're angry because he killed the guy that attacked him. But you must know, he did that because he wanted to protect me. If it's not because of him, I'll not alive now. I'm glad he brought me to Asakura and they raise me well until now. Even tough I'm sad when I knew the truth, but I'm glad to know it. Now I'm happy that I can visit kaa-san and too-san. I have a peace and happy live, you can rest in peace now. Kaa-san…too-san. I'll always visit both of you" Anna said.

Yoh smiled at her, he could feel her feeling right now, between sad and happy feeling.

"Daijyoubu. I'm sure they can hear you from heaven" he said, put his arm around her shoulder. Anna nodded, a single tears fall down from her eyes when she looked down. She quickly wiped it and looked up at Yoh.

"Why don't you introduced yourself?" she asked him.

"Eh? Me? But, they didn't…"

"Who cares? I want them to know that you're the Asakura who lived with me until this time" she said, and took his hand walked nearer the tombstone.

"Kaa-san, too-san, this is Asakura Yoh, the one of the Asakura. He was the one who always with me, as my brother and also now, as my friend" she said. Yoh smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your daughter always and made her happy" he said. Anna looked at him, raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Yoh asked her.

"You sound like we're going to get married or something" she said. Yoh laughed. "Well, I don't know what I should say. But maybe someday we will?".

Anna blushed. "Whatever, come one, let's go eat. I'm hungry, beside this weather is so hot" she said. She quickly picked up the wood basket and walked away.

"Hey, Anna? Wait" he called her and run toward her.

Behind them there was a blur image of Anna's parents, smiling at them.

_To Be Continue…_

Glad that I'm able to continue it. I almost stuck when Anna want to say something about her feeling to her kaa-san and too-san. Hope u like this one… review me! XD


	7. Love?

**_Love? _**

Yoh walked out from the Cemetery with Anna walked beside him.

"Where do you want to eat Anna?" Yoh asked her.

"Don't know, why don't we going back to Izumo? We can eat at home?" She asked him. Yoh looked at her disappointed. 'I'm just want to eat with her somewhere, not at home' He thought. Anna seems to read his mind; she then looked at her watch. It's 13:10.

"We can eat somewhere before going back to Izumo if you want to. You said there's a small café near the train station" Anna said, she looked at Yoh, smiled a little. Yoh noticed her smiling at him; he smiled.

"Okay, let's go".

* * *

"What do you want Anna" Yoh asked her; he looked at the menu. Anna who sat in front of him also looked at it.

"I want this" Anna said as she let Yoh look what's her choice. Yoh look at the price, '….ta…takai…desunee…' he thought. He forced himself to smile.

"Okay…if you want that…" Yoh said and looked back at his menu. Anna looked at him; she knew what's Yoh thinking about.

"I change my mind…" she said, Yoh looked up at her surprised.

"Heh?" "I said, I change my mind, I want this ramen" she said without expression.

"Oh? Okay…up to you" Yoh sighed in relive. Anna looked at Yoh from the menu, she hide her smiled behind it.

"But, as the pay back, I want ice cream" she said.

"What? But you can't eat that now. You must eat something first Anna" Yoh said, he looked happy.

"Hai…hai…Oni-chan…" Anna said. "Huh?" Yoh looked at her surprised. Anna looked back at him. "Eh?" then she realize what she just called him.

"OH, I'm sorry Yoh" Anna said with worried. She's more embarrassed than worried, she forget that Yoh is not her Oni-chan.

"Iee…it's okay if you want to called me that" Yoh said, he waved his hands in front of her face. Deep inside Yoh's heart, he really wanted Anna to called him Yoh…just Yoh. 'I want Anna not to think I'm not his brother anymore…' he thought.

Anna forced herself to smile. "I'm not that often to called you Oni-chan …Is it okay not to call you that anymore?". Yoh looked at her before he said yes and smiled at her.

They both become silent until the waiter come and asked them what they want to order.

* * *

"Anna, quick, or we'll have to wait for the next train" Yoh said as he ran toward the gate. Anna ran behind him, Yoh quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the train. After she came inside, the door closed. Both of them sighed.

"Almost…" Yoh said and take a sit in front of him. Anna looked at him mad. "Almost? If it's not because of you, we don't have to run" she said and sat beside him. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. By the way, this is for you" Yoh give her one of the plastic bag in his hand. Anna looked at the plastic bag that he gave to her. She took it with curious. She looked inside and fined out that Yoh's bought the things she wanted for the class project.

"Yoh? Why did you buy this?" Anna asked him. Yoh looked at her confuse. "Eh? I thought you want it?" he asked her.

"Well, yes, but I didn't have enough money, so I didn't buy it. Why did you buy it for me?" she asked her. Yoh smiled, she blushed. Anna looked away, she couldn't look at his faces when he smiled like that, that's only made her blush even more.

"I have the money, beside we're on the same group, so why not?" Yoh said and closed his eyes. Anna looked at him, she smile. "Okay" she replied him.

* * *

Anna fall asleep and her head was on Yoh's shoulder. Yoh was also slept, his head on Anna's forehead. They both fallen asleep until Anna heard 'Izumo' word from the speaker. Anna opened her eyes slowly and found out the she was fallen asleep on Yoh's shoulder. Blushing, she quickly sat up and Yoh accidentally smacked his head at the window behind him. He winced and rubbed his head.

"Sorry" Anna said without looking at him.

"Ng…Are we almost at Izumo?" he asked her sleepily. "Almost there" she said, packing up. Yoh yawn, he took one of the plastic bags the same time as Anna took it. Both of them looked at each other, Yoh smiled; Anna blushed.

"It's okay, you already have a few bags with you, I'm going to take this one" he said and Anna nodded. The train stopped slowly and both of them stood up, they walked outside the train and walked home.

* * *

"Tadaima…" Yoh and Anna shouted at the same time. Yoh opened the door and Tamao greeted them happily. "Okaeri, Yoh-sama…Anna-sama".

"Ah? Anna" Hao called her from outside. Anna turned to her side, she saw Hao running toward her.

"How is it?" He asked her. (All of them walk inside the mansion). Anna smiled a little. "I've met kaa-san and too-san" she said. Hao smiled. "Yeah… they smile at you aren't they?" he asked her. Anna nodded. "Glad about that" he said.

"Oh, Anna, Yoh… you two already come back. What do you want for dinner honey?" Keiko greeted them happily.

"It's okay kaa-chan. I'm still full" Yoh said. "Me too" Anna said and walk away.

"So you two already ate?" Keiko asked them. Anna turned around. "Yes kaa-san…oh I mean…" Keiko smiled.

"It's okay Anna. I want you to called me kaa-san. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes of course. You don't mind about it?" She asked her hoping she doesn't mind about it. Keiko hugged her.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm happy to have a daughter" she said. Anna smiled, she was happy to hear that. Hao smiled at her little sister. Yoh who still stood on his place also smiled, he could feel Anna's happiness. Tamao who saw the scene cry, she wiped her tears and smiled happily at Anna.

"I'm going to cook for dinner now. You have to rest Anna, after a long journey" she said and stood up. Anna looked up at her. "Can I help?' she asked her.

"If you want to" Keiko said and walked toward the kitchen with Tamao followed her. "I'm going to put this things to my room first kaa-san" she said and walked to her room, leaved Yoh and Hao alone.

Hao looked at Yoh, Yoh looked at Hao. "So… have a nice journey?" Hao asked him. Yoh nodded. "She asked your parents to forgive you Hao" Yoh said and walked toward his room.

"Really? Typical Anna" Hao said and sat down on Yoh's futon. Yoh put the things beside the cupboard and started to unpack one of them.

"What did you buy?" Hao asked him. "Some of them is for class project, some of them I buy it for myself' Yoh said and threw Hao a pendant. Hao caught it.

"That's for you, I know you'll like it" Yoh said and looked inside the plastic bag. Hao saw the pendant and smirked.

"Yeah, I like it" he said put it inside his pocket.

"Ah…this things is Anna's…" Yoh said and separate them from his things. Hao saw him unpacked his things. When he wanted to say something, Anna opened the door.

"Yoh…" she called him. Yoh looked up at her. "Yes Anna?" he asked her. Anna looked at him. "This is yours right?" she gives him a few things. Yoh smiled.

"San-kyuu" he said and took it from Anna's hand. She smiled, blush a little. Hao noticed her blush, he opened her mouth but don't know what to say.

"That's yours Anna, don't know if there's some in another bag too" Yoh said and take another bag. "What's inside it?" Anna asked him, kneeled down beside him.

"Hmm… oranges… onsen manju for Horo²… plastic for class project…… nothing else" Yoh said and looked at Anna. He then noticed her face was so close to him. Anna looked at him; both of them blushed.

"Oh..okay then" Anna said and stood up, she picked up her things, opened the door and leaved. Yoh sighed. Hao smirked at the scene.

"So, I can see that both of you were having a nice journey from Izumo to chocohama and then go back to Izumo again…am I right?" Hao asked him. Heard that Yoh blushed again.

"What? No! I'm not!" he shouted at him. Hao laughed. "Don't lie Yoh, I can read your mind you know?" he said and Yoh silent. "Not really…" he said finally. Hao then stood up.

"It's okay for me to get closer to Anna, but… I'll not forgive you if you make her cry" he said and leaved. Yoh smiled then he stood up. "I'll never make her cry Hao, you can believe me" he said and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

After the dinner, Anna walked toward her room. She then looked up at the moon. Hao saw her standing at the porch; he walked toward her. Anna noticed him, she smile.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Hao asked her. Anna shook her head.

"I'm not sleepy yet" she said. Hao nodded in respond. Anna looked at him; thinking about something and then decided to ask him. She looked at Hao seriously.

"Hao, can I ask you something?" she asked him. Hao knew she was serious. He nodded. "Want to talk about it here? Or maybe in your room? Or in the living room?"

"It's okay to talk about it here, the living room is probably full of people" she said and sat down. Hao sat beside her. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked her. Anna sighed.

"It's weird…I never feel like this before… to Yoh" she began. Hao blinked, then he smirked. "About Yoh? Is it love?" he asked her straight to the point. Anna blushed when she heard that, she quickly shook her head.

"I don't think it was that… it's just… weird, because he's not my brother anymore. To think that he isn't…weird… just weird… I know Yoh so well, but he's just different after I know he's not my brother" she said and look down, her face was still red.

"I know about it. Maybe you still can't receive the reality that he's not your brother anymore, but it'll be vanished soon, Anna. Maybe you'll look at him in the different way" he said. Anna looked at him, not understand what's his mean.

"What do you mean 'in different way'?" she asked him. Hao smiled at her.

"Seeing him as the most important person that you can't let him go, or something like that…" Hao said and stood up. Anna looked up at him.

"The star look pretty this night" he said as he look up to the sky above. Anna smiled. "Do you think so?" she stood up and walked toward her room. Hao smiled at her.

"Oyasumi" he said.

"Oyasumi" she replied.

_To Be Continue… _

_**Japanese vocabulary **_

**Takai **- expensive

**Iee **- no

**Tadaima** – I'm home

**Okaeri** – welcome back

**Oyasumi** – a greeting before you go to sleep.

Finally I finish this… the Yohanna fluff started! Phew.. I can't wait to write more YohXAnna! Hehehe… okay! I'll wait for your review, tell me hows the story goes.. is it better? I'm looking forward for so many review! Oh yeas! I want to reply reviewer! XD

**Rumia** – san-kyuu for your review.. you review me from 1 to the last chp! XD

**Azimataiji** –I know anna was a little bit ooc (sorry…) she smile too much in this chp also… XP so you like that part? Hehehe.. so do I.. XD

**hannami08, Vash, bukashka, YamiandAnzu4ever** – san-kyuu for your review..

I'm going to update, please review me more okay… hehehe


	8. Nothing Happen?

_**Nothing happen? **_

After Anna found out that she wasn't Asakura family, nothing else was happened. Since Anna and I walked to the cemetery, everything turned into normal. Nothing really happened though... Well, nothing...

"Yoh!" Anna yelled his name when she knew he'd slacked off again. He ran toward the large tree where he's usually slept under. He quickly hid himself from her behind it. He's tired of so many training that she gave to her, he really want to rest just a little bit, but he knew Anna wont let him. He's already absent from training two days. The day before yesterday was because he was sick, and yesterday he asked her permission to hang out with his friends. Yoh gasped when he felt Anna's presence near the tree.

"Where is he?" She asked to herself and then walked passed the tree. Yoh sighed. He walked out from his hiding place. But he's not safe. Anna stood in front of him, Yoh looked at her with fear. He forgot that she could feel his ki. He stepped back a little and Anna was ready to punch him.

"You should train this day! I don't want you to be weak! Keep training Yoh" Anna shouted while she looked at the stopwatch in her hand. Yoh was doing his push-up and he'd just done 10 times while he has another 190 push-ups and 300 sit-ups. He had done his run training and of course the pain that she gave him on his cheek made it worst.

"Why are you so lazy? Oni-chan is stronger than you" she said. Yoh stopped; he looked up at her and frowned.

"I'm different from your brother. He has his main Spirit and it's too powerful. I only have Amidamaru, even though he's strong samurai, but still, Hao is demons. I can't have the same furyoku like him" he said and stood up.

"Why did you say that? I'm just talking about Hao to make you motivated for training, Yoh" Anna said, frowned back at him. Yoh looked at her mad. She always started the topic with Hao's the first while he's the second. He didn't like it when she did that. It only made him disappointed and become lazier to train. 'It's not fair! Looks like Hao's better than me all the time. I want to be better than him for Anna!' he thought.

"I don't like training. That's why… Can you stop make a different between Hao and me? I didn't like it when you do that. I know he's your brother, but I'm your brother _too_ before you know I'm not. I know he's better than me, but I don't like the way you say to me about him, Anna. I can be better than him if I want to, but I'm still appreciating him. I don't want to hate him. So can you please stop?" Yoh said without thinking. Anna looked at him without expression; you can say she didn't want to show it. She turned around and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I do that, but it's true. I can see the large different from him and you. I know you're not my brother anymore, but… I just want you to be stronger than him. I want you to be better than Hao, only that. You don't have to train if you don't want to. Just to let you know, I'm not your sister, but I care for you. I didn't want you to become weak and get defeat easily" she said and leaved him alone. Yoh stared at her when she walked away from him. He looked down.

'What did I say to her?' he thought. He sighed, then he decided to continue his training. Meanwhile, Hao heard everything from the tree that is not far from Yoh. He closed his eyes lazily and leaned back, smiling. 'He's jealous' he thought.

* * *

Yoh breathed heavily. He came inside the kitchen and poured the cold water in his glass. He drank it until he relived. Hao came inside the kitchen and found Yoh was sweating and drank the water as much as he could. He smiled. He noticed Yoh's left cheek.

"What happen to your cheek?" he asked him. Yoh looked at him then sighed.

"Nothing happen" he said and he put the glass on the table. He leaved Hao alone. Hao stared at him. He knew he had a fight with his sister. He had heard everything.

* * *

Anna stood on the balcony, gazing the stars above. She sighed. If only he can understand, she didn't have to force him to train. "But maybe I shouldn't do that. I'm not his sister. What's my problem with him? I did care about him, but in wrong way I think" she said to herself.

"No you're not Anna" Hao said behind her. Anna looked back and saw Hao was standing behind her. He's smiling at her.

"Hao, since when you're here?" she asked him. Hao walked toward her. "What happen Anna? You don't looked good" he asked her. Anna shook her head.

"Nothing happen" she said, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. "Don't lie to me Anna" he said and stood beside her, looked the stars above. "I'm your brother" he said. Anna looked at him sad. 'Yes, he's your brother. Not Yoh' she thought.

"What will you do if you got a fight with someone that you care the most?" she asked him.

"It's Yoh right?" he asked her. Anna was surprised when he was straight to the point. She quickly looked away.

"No, it's not about him" she said, lying to him again. Hao didn't stop smiling.

"It's okay. I heard everything from the tree. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt him just because he made you mad. He's still my little brother" he said, looked at her. Anna looked at him; she didn't know what to say.

"You do the right thing to him. Just stop calling my name in front of him. He's jealous" Hao explained to her. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Jealous? Why he should be jealous? I don't understand. Just because you're more powerful than him, he got jealous? Baka" she said. Hao ran his hand and put it on her shoulder then sighed.

"We're talking a different topic, Anna. I didn't believe you didn't know about it. Just think why did he jealous to me. I'm sure you'll understand" Hao said and let go off her. He walked outside her room and closed the door. Anna stared at him while he walked out and closed the door.

"Huh? Jealous? About what?" Anna asked to herself. Anna looked back at the stars above. She saw the shooting star then she sighed. 'I wish I can get the answer' she thought.

* * *

Yoh sighed, he can't sleep, so he decided to gaze the star on the roof. He walked passing the corridor then looked above. He saw the stars glowing but his mind wasn't thinking about how pretty that stars that night. He was thinking about Anna. Suddenly he felt something on his stomach. He's hungry. He didn't eat because he's still full when it's dinner. He then decided go to the kitchen.

Yoh opened the refrigerator. He saw milk, small cake, and some orange, he smiled. It's enough to made her full. He took the milk and cake and put it on the table. It's so quiet; he's sure nobody will know he's in the kitchen, stole Ren's milk and eat the cake silently until he accidentally drop the glass he picked from the cabinet.

Anna who walked toward the kitchen heard a small cracked. She hurriedly ran toward the kitchen and shouted.

"Who's there?" She shouted but not so loud. She didn't want to let everyone's woke up. Yoh heard her and gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stole something from the refrigerator. I'm sorry kaa-chan!" he tried to explain. Anna heard the voice; she realized who was it.

"Yoh?" she asked to make sure. Yoh blinked. "Anna? Is that you?" he asked, he can't see clearly because he didn't switched on the light when he came inside. Anna nodded, but then she realized he couldn't see her nodded, so she decided to answer.

"Yes, it's me. What are doing in the kitchen?" she asked him, walked toward him.

"Uh, I'm hungry. I came to have something to eat" he said and picked the oranges. He threw the empty bottle in the trashcan and walked outside the kitchen. The light from the moonlight made everything bright. Anna walked followed him outside the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and looked at Yoh who's now opening the orange and divided it. He looked at her then smiled.

"Want some of this?" he offered the oranges to her. Anna took it from his hand. She sat down on the porch and Yoh sat down beside her. He saw Anna put the orange inside her mouth and chewed it slowly. Then suddenly she cringed.

"It's sour" she said. Yoh laughed. "Yes it is. That's why I like orange" he said. Anna looked at him but she didn't say anything. He took the orange and put inside his mouth. Anna smile when she saw him chewed the orange and tried to avoid the tasted.

"It's sour isn't it?" she teased him. Yoh nodded. "Yes it is" he smiled sheepishly. "Baka" she mumbled. Yoh took another orange and put it inside his mouth again. Both of them silent and Yoh ate all the orange that he took.

"Nee Anna" Yoh suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry" Yoh said. Anna looked at him with curious. "For what?" she asked him.

"For what I said before. Umm when you told me to train…" he said, he ran his forefinger on his right cheek. Anna looked away.

"Don't make me remember about that anymore. I'll hate you when I remember it" she said. Yoh froze.

"What? No Anna! Please don't hate me!" he said and pleading to her. Anna blushed when she saw Yoh's face so near to her. She looked away.

"I didn't say I hate you. I said I **_will_ **hate you if you make me remember that moment. You aren't like Yoh that I know" she said. Yoh sighed in relived.

"Yokata…." He said and took his last orange.

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked him. Yoh looked at her, he nodded.

"Hao said you're jealous. Why are you jealous?" she asked him. Yoh eyes widen when he heard that.

"Hao said that to you?" Yoh asked her to make sure what he heard was right. Anna nodded. Yoh blushed furiously.

"Your face is red. You aren't sick right?" she asked him. She put her forehead on his. Yoh blinked, his eyes sparkling by her kindness.

"What Hao mean… is…" Yoh couldn't finish his sentences. Her face's so near to him, he looked at Anna's lips. It looked so soft that he wanted to touch it. Anna leaned back a little to looked at his eyes. She looked at him questioning.

"Is?" she asked him.

"This" he said and leaned forward to kissed her. Felt Yoh's lips against her, Anna eyes widened and she blushed furiously. It was her first kiss and Yoh was the one who kissed her. This sudden action made her pushed him off. Yoh was surprised by her reaction. He looked at Anna and he realized what he was doing. He didn't mean to kiss her before, he just wanted to touch her lips, but then he touched it with his lips.

"Ah… Anna…" he said and Anna stood up. Yoh looked up at her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" but Anna walked away from him. Yoh stood up, he grabbed Anna's wrist.

"Anna…" he called her name, but Anna didn't replied. She can't say anything to him; she can't turn around to face him. She's blushing furiously, and she can felt her face was so hot. Someone who she thought was her brother just kissed her. 'But he's not your brother anymore. He's someone else that you care the most' a voice inside her mind said it to her. She looked down. 'Care the most?' she thought.

Yoh sigh. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself, while your face was so near to me… uhh.. I'm sorry Anna" he said. Anna didn't turn around to face him.

"Anna?" Yoh called her name again, worrying about her.

"I'm going to my room" she said and pulled her hand, leaved him alone without turning back to him. Yoh looked at her worried. He just kissed her, and if she hated him, he really deserved it.

Hao who walked out from the toilet saw Anna running toward her room with red face. He looked at her questioning, and then he noticed Yoh was walking in the same direction.

"What happen?" he asked him. Yoh looked at him, he forced himself to smiled.

"Nothing happen" he said and walked toward his room.

'Yes…nothing happen' he thought. 'Maybe it's what she was thinking about tomorrow… _Nothing happen between us_…'

_To Be Continue… _

Sigh.. is it weird? Please tell me… because it's looks like I force it to be that way nee. I make Yoh kiss Anna.. I already got what I'm going to write for the next chp, it's nearing the ending I think. Heheh.. I'm sure it'll be a good ending, I promise… I'll wait for 10 reviews nee…


	9. Why?

_**Why?**_

Anna closed her bedroom door. She sat down and leaned backward to the door. She closed her eyes tight and covered her mouth with her right hand. She blushed furiously and felt her cheek become so hot. She can't forget what happened before.

'Why did he kissed me?'she thought. She remembered Yoh's face in front of her, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down, she touched her lips.

'It's warm' she thought, she quickly shook her head.

* * *

Yoh was lying on his bed, hugging his pillow, thinking.

'Anna must be mad at me again. It'll be more worst if she didn't do anything to me, like didn't gave me punishment or something like that. WHY DID I KISSED HER?' Yoh covered his face with his pillow. He didn't want to remember the scene anymore, but then he felt Anna's lips against him. So soft and warm, he then blushed furiously.

……

"AAARRRGGHH! JUST FORGET IT!" Shouted Anna and Yoh at the same time, (the screen divided by two)

* * *

"I know I want to touched her lips, but I didn't have to kiss her right? But I want to… But…but… She only think I'm his brother! What will I do in front of her tomorrow?" he mumbling with confused and asking to no one but himself. He then threw the pillow to the door.

"Why did I kiss her? Why?" he asking the same thing again and again and again. He can't stop thinking why until he fell asleep.

* * *

"I better go to sleep before I think about that again" Anna said and she walked toward her futon. She lying on her bed and looked at the ceiling above. She sighed then turned around to her side. 'I think I can't sleep earlier this night' she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up and walked toward the bedroom. She couldn't remember when did she fell asleep last night. She looked at the mirror then sighed in relived. She didn't have a blue mark under her eyes, she was glad about it. She took off her yukata and started to take a bath.

Yoh ate the breakfast as fast as he could. Hao looked at Yoh weird. He (Yoh) was lucky that Anna didn't come for breakfast yet. He put down his bowl and put his hand together. "I'm finish" he said and Keiko walked toward him. She put the bowl and another things to the serve plate and walked away. Yoh stood up, he quickly ran outside the dinning room, but then the door opened and slammed him. Anna blinked; she was sure she hit something when she opened the door. She looked right and left, but she didn't find anything or someone near the door. Hao stared at Anna; he couldn't say anything, while Yoh was on the back of the door, freezing. Anna walked toward the table and sat down.

Meanwhile, Yoh who was still behind the door, winced in pain, his hands on his face. He slowly pushed the door away, and walked outside quietly. He was hoping no one noticed him, but the Goddess of Luck didn't come near him this time. Horo² shouted his name from outside.

"Hey Yoh!" he shouted and walked inside the dinning room. Anna heard Yoh's name being called; she accidentally dropped the chopstick she was holding. Hao looked at Yoh who was sweating then looked at Anna. He smiled. Anna turned around and saw Yoh standing beside the door.

'So it was him that I slammed with the door' she thought. Yoh turned around and looked at Anna, Anna blinked; she quickly turned around and picked her chopstick, she then continued eating her breakfast.

Inside his mind, Hao was happy that his sister has got the answer already. Horo² dragged Yoh back to the table. Ren then come inside and sat next to Hao. "Did you notice that Yoh and Anna acting weird?" he whispered to him. Hao nodded.

"Yes I am. I want to know what is it" he smirked. Yoh sat on Hao's left side; he looked down. Anna looked at Yoh; she tried so hard not to blush. Yoh looked up and noticed Anna looking at him but she quickly looked down again. He blushed, he didn't know what to do, so he stood up and walked outside the dinning room.

"Where do you want to go?" Horo² asked him. Yoh stopped; he turned around.

"Training" he said. Anna heard him; she turned to face him, Yoh looked at her. Horo² raised his eyebrow. "Train? You have another training to do? Geezz Anna, can't you make him a break for today?" he asked her. Anna didn't turned around, she continued staring at Yoh.

"I didn't give you any training" she said. Yoh smiled at her. "I know, I just want to train, I want to become stronger" he said, and turned around. Anna didn't said anything, she watched him walked outside and closed the door. She sighed.

"Something must be wrong" she thought.

* * *

Yoh ran outside the mansion, he told Manta to count for him, because usually Anna was the one who counted. He's standing in front of the door, waiting for him to walked pass the gate. He looked at the stopwatch; didn't realize someone walked toward him.

Anna walked outside the dinning room and searched for Yoh. She couldn't felt his ki around the house. 'He must be doing his run training' she thought and walked toward the gate. She noticed Manta was standing in front of the gate with the stopwatch in his hand. She walked toward him and called his name.

"Manta" Manta looked up and saw Anna standing behind him.

"Anna… Nee… tell me what's wrong with Yoh. He act weird this morning" he said. Anna could hear the worried tone in his voice. She held her hand.

"Give me the stopwatch, I'll count for Yoh" she said and Manta gave her the stopwatch.

"You can go back to the others, Manta. I'll wait for Yoh here" she said and Manta did what she told him. Anna walked outside the mansion and stood there to wait for Yoh to come back.

* * *

Yoh ran circling the mansion like always. He ran back toward the gate and saw Anna standing in front of the gate. His eyes widen. 'Wait, didn't I told Manta to count for me? What's Anna doing in front of the door?' he thought.

Anna looked at Yoh running toward her direction. Yoh ran and looked at her. When he ran passing her, she stopped the time and looked at it. She sighed.

"Yoh, you better stop. You didn't do well" Anna said. Yoh looked at her. The wind blew gently and made her hair ruffle a little bit. She combed her hair with her hand and looked at him seriously. Yoh blushed. He looked down. Anna walked toward him and gave the stopwatch to let him know the record. Yoh looked at it then he sighed.

"Sorry" he said. It's not the record that usually he got. For Anna, it's the worst record that he has this time.

"Look at me, Yoh" she said seriously. Yoh looked up at her slowly.

"Why?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her confused.

"Why what?" he asked her back.

"Why did you kissed me?" she asked him and Yoh surprised. "I don't want you to answered me: 'to answered your question' " Anna said. Yoh looked down again.

"I… don't know. Maybe it's because your face's so near to me…" he said and looked at her again. Yoh saw Anna's disappointed face. He heart sank. She looked at him mad. The next second, she slapped him. Yoh fall to the ground and ran his hand to his cheek.

"It's not an answered, baka!" she said and walked toward the mansion. Yoh stared at her walked inside the mansion. She looked hurt.

* * *

'Why? Why? Why? Why should I ask him that? Didn't he fell something when he kissed me? He's not my brother! Of course I'll fell something when he kissed me! Beside it's also weird when your own brother kissed you on the lips!' Anna closed her eyes, hugging her pillow tight. She couldn't stop thinking the scene when he kissed her. It's hurt her felling when Yoh said that it's because her face's so near to him. It's not an answered.

* * *

Yoh stared blankly while he sat on the living room. Hao came inside and saw at Yoh sitting behind the table; daydreaming. His rest his head on his hand, he didn't notice him coming inside. Hao sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Hao asked him. Yoh didn't answer him. Hao waved his hand in front of his face, no reaction. He sweated dropped. "He's not daydreaming. He's sleeping with his eyes open" he said to himself.

"Yoh! Wake up!" he shouted on his ear. Yoh yelped. "OW! I'm sorry, Anna! I'll wake up!" He shouted and looked at Hao. "Huh? Anna?" Yoh looked to left and right side. "Anna's not here" Hao said, frowning at him.

"Oh…" Yoh said and put his head on the table. He remembered she slapped him and walked inside the mansion.

"Will you tell me what happen?" Hao asked him. Yoh looked at him.

"No. You'll kill me if I tell you" Yoh said and put his head on the table again.

"Come on. I want to know" Hao said and started to shaking him. Yoh groaned.

"No. Don't pulled my shirt Hao" he said and let go off his shirt. Hao didn't gave up.

"I know it's about Anna" he asked him. Yoh froze. Hao saw his reaction. He smirked. "SO, I'm right" he said.

"How did you know?" Yoh asked him. "It's easy. I can read your mind" he said, smiling at him.

"No, you can't" Yoh said and looked at him mad. Hao looked at him seriously.

"I'm just joking. The only one that I know is that you always thinking about Anna all the time" he said.

Yoh looked down. Hao put his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happen?" he said.

"Okay, but… promise you'll not kill me" Yoh said. Hao nodded.

_Yoh told Hao everything…_

"YOU WHAT?" Hao shouted. Yoh looked down again. "I don't know why did I do that… But right now, she's mad at me" Yoh said.

"You… you kissed her?" Hao asked him. Yoh nodded. Hao stood up, he looked at him mad. He grabbed his collar shirt and forced Yoh to stand up. "Stand UP! Tell me again what did you do to her" he shouted at him.

"I said I kissed her!" Yoh shouted back at him. Like a signal, Hao immediately ran his fist to Yoh's cheek. The next second, Yoh was landing on the floor, winced in pain.

"Don't you ever do that to my sister again!" He said with anger. Yoh looked at Hao shocked. He never thought a person he thought was his beloved brother would punch him. He looked down; totally hurt with what Hao just did. Hao glared at him, then he turned around and left. Yoh slowly stood up and walked toward his room.

* * *

Anna walked out from her room and noticed Yoh walked toward her direction. She thought he was going to her room, but then he walked passed her. Anna looked at him, and then she noticed there's a bruise on his left cheek. Her eyes widen. It's looked worst than her punched; it must be Hao who punched him. Her big brother!

"Yoh!" she called his name. Yoh looked at her. Anna can see there's sadness in his eyes. She felt pity for him.

"Come inside" she took his hand and dragged Yoh inside her room.

Yoh sat down on Anna's bed. Anna looked at him worried.

"What happen? Why did Hao punch you? Why?" Anna asked him. Yoh looked down, he slowly shook his head. Anna turned around.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll take an ices cube for you" she said and walked out her bedroom. Yoh didn't say anything, he keep staring on the floor.

A few minutes later, Anna came back with a small plastic with ices cube inside it. She sat beside him and put it on his left cheek.

Yoh felt something cold on his cheek. He looked at Anna, and Anna smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe it'll not make the mark disappear tomorrow, but it fell better isn't it?" she asked him. Yoh smiled at her, then he nodded.

"What happen Yoh?" Anna asked him. Yoh took the plastic with ices from her hand and press it to his cheek. He winced in pain but he tried to avoid it.

"Hao know… I kissed you" he said. Anna eyes widen in surprised.

"How?" she asked him again. "I told him. He's the one who want to know… So I told him. I've never thought he'll punched me" he said and stared blankly in front of him. Anna looked down.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault" she said. Yoh looked at her weird.

"Your fault? NO! It's my fault" he said. "But…" Yoh put his finger on her lips. She can't help but blushed.

"I'm sorry, I kissed you yesterday. Maybe it's weird for you because… well, you thought I'm still your brother" he said calmly at her. Anna looked at him surprised. He also thought the same as she did.

"Are we… are we still a brother and sister?" Anna asked him. Yoh looked at her, he shook his head. "No. I know I love you Anna, but first I thought it's because I'm your brother. But then after I know you aren't my sister, I love you even more. So, I don't know which one that is my true feeling toward you. As a sister, or as someone that I care, that I love the most? I don't know" he said. Anna looked at him sad.

"Don't worry. You don't have to force your feeling Yoh. I know that feeling very well, because I feel the same as you feel" she said and let go of his hand which was holding the bag of ices cube to his cheek. She touched it and Yoh winced.

"I'll tell Hao about this. He can't just punched you like that" Anna said and let Yoh put the ices back to his cheek.

"It's okay. He just wants to protect you. I understand that…" he said smiled at her. Anna smiled back at him. "No, I want to tell him not to do that again. If he keep punching any guys who want to be with me, I'll not have a boyfriend" she said. Yoh laughed. "You're right" he said and put the ices to the table.

* * *

"Hao" Anna called him. Hao turned around. "Yes Anna?" but then he felt Anna punched his cheek so hard than usual. He landed on the floor.

"What?" Hao said and looked at Anna surprised. "Why did you punch me?" He asked her confuse, he ran his hand to his left cheek. Anna smirked.

"Is it hurt?" she asked him. "Of course, Anna" he said.

"Now, you know how's Yoh feeling when you punched him" Anna said, crossed her hand in front of her chest. Hao stared at her.

"He told you?" he asked her. Anna glared at him.

"Not just told me! I can see the mark on his cheek, Hao! And I know it was you who punch him!" she said.

"That's because…" he tried to explained, but Anna keep shouting at him. Hao didn't want his sister to be mad at him. He gave up when she mad at him like that.

"If you keep doing that, I'll not forgive you Hao. You have to do the punishment!" she said and gave Hao a list. Hao took it and his eyes widen.

"Anna… it's the worst punishment that you give to me" he said and cried waterfall.

"Do the punishment Oni-chan" she said and turned around. He saw Yoh looked at him worried. He didn't saw the happy face on Yoh's face. He smiled at him. Yoh smiled at him back.

"Sorry, Yoh" he whispered and turned around to do the punishment.

* * *

"Anoo…. Anna…" Yoh asked her afraid. Anna turned around.

"Yes?" "Aren't you to harsh to him?" He asked her. Anna smiled. "No. He deserved it. Just tell me if he did something bad to you again. I'll tell him not to do it again" she said.

'I think I'm the one who must protect you…' he said, smiling sheepishly. He followed her to the living room.

_To Be Continue…_

Phew, I finally update this story.. okay, tell me what do you think about this chp? Is it weird? XD I hope I can update soon.. hope u like this chp… can't reply the reviewer anymore, that's why, I just want to say, if you're an anonymous reviewer, please type your e-mail so that when you asked something I can reply you... okay?


	10. Fiancee

_**Fiancée **_

Yoh woke up in the next morning. He rubbed the back of his head. He remembered what happened yesterday. He touched his left cheek, and he felt it's a little bit bulged than before.

He walked toward the bathroom and saw his reflection in the mirror. He saw there was blue mark on his cheek. He sighed.

"It was the first punched that Hao gave to me" he said as he took the toothbrush.

* * *

Anna ate her breakfast and looked up when she saw Yoh entered the dinning room. She saw Yoh's left cheek; she wanted to touch it.

"Ohayo" Yoh said and sat next to her.

"Ohayo. It's s…" but Yoh cut her. "Don't talked about it here" he said, even though he knew everyone would look at him questioning. Anna nodded.

"I'll gave you a medicine to help it recover" she said and started to eat again. Yoh smiled at her.

Hao walked inside the dinning room. He looked definitely tired from the punishment that Anna gave to him yesterday. Of course! She tripled all of the training list that she usually gave to Yoh and not to him. He sighed as he sat down. He looked at Yoh and he noticed the mark on his cheek. Anna looked at her Oni-chan; she spoke up.

"Are there anything you should say to Yoh, Oni-chan?" she asked him. Hao looked at Anna. He nodded.

"Umm… yes… Yoh…" Yoh looked up. He looked at Hao, waited for the next words he's going to say.

"I'm sorry" Hao said. Yoh looked at him surprise. He looked at Anna who was nodded at him. Yoh smiled. "It's okay. I understand why did you do that" he said. Hao smiled back at him, Anna sighed.

'Finish one problem…' she thought.

* * *

Yoh lying on the grass, after he finished the breakfast. He stared at the sky above him. The clouds were so puffy and white. He started to imagine if he could sleep on the clouds. He kept daydreaming until he saw Anna's face.

"Anna" he sat up. Anna sat beside him.

"How's your cheek?" she asked him. Yoh smiled, he lying down again and close his eyes. "It's okay. The pain disappear when Hao said sorry to me" he said. Anna smiled. "Okay then… " She said and stared at the sky above.

"San-kyuu, Anna" he said. Anna looked at him.

"Umm.. You don't have to say thank you, Yoh" she said and looked down. Yoh looked at her, he smiled.

"No, I have to say thank you to you, Anna" he said, his face was so calm and innocent. Anna looked at him; she blushed. Both of them staring at each other until they heard Hao coughed. They both looked at him.

"Well, I just want to tell you that Keiko-san called you, Yoh" he said. Yoh nodded. Anna watched Yoh walk to the mansion. She looked at Hao worried if he'll be mad at her. Hao didn't say anything to her, but he sat down beside her.

"Kaa-san called him?" she asked him. Hao looked at her.

"Yes, why?" he said. Anna shook her head. "Just to make sure" Anna said. Hao smiled when he heard that.

"That's okay, I already say sorry to him, nothing bad will going to happen between me and him" he said. Anna sighed. Hao looked at her teasingly.

"I saw you and Yoh staring each other, looks like I don't have to be worried about my future brother in-law nee, Anna" Hao said. Anna's face became light red now.

* * *

Yoh ran inside the living room, wondering why his mother called him. He come inside the room and saw his parent and grandparents talking. They all looked up when he entered the room. Keiko smiled at him; Yoh sat down in front of them.

"What do you want to talk about kaa-san?" he asked her politely.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you, Yoh. I just want to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?' he asked her again.

"You're 16 going to 17 right? I want you to have a fiancée" Keiko said. Mikihisa, his father nodded beside her. Yoh eyes widen.

"WHAT?" he shouted at her. Kino shouted at him. "Don't shout at your mother!". Yoh looked at her surprised.

"But kaa-san…" he stopped when he saw her mother face. Keiko looked so excited that make him stared at her confused.

"Just listen to me first. Usually it's decide when you're 18, but your grandparents and I already plan that it's okay for you to have a fiancée earlier" Keiko said. Yoh looked at her worried and mad.

"But… but… kaa-san… I…"

"Don't worry, you still have 2 weeks to choose the girl" she said. Yoh then looked at her confused.

"2 weeks? What do you mean kaa-san?"

"In 2 weeks, you'll have to choose the girl that you want to be for your fiancée. There's you grandmother student, my student, and even Pirika and Tamao…We'll show the girls to you!" she said, smiling happily at him. Yoh frowned. 'She didn't even mention Anna's name!'

"But 2 weeks is not long enough!" he still complained. Keiko looked at him angry.

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay for you Yoh. I'm sure you can choose a very nice and great girl just in 2 weeks!"

"There' s a lots of candidates in here also, you'll have no worries. We'll choose the best one for you, even tough in the end, you're the one who'll choose" Kino added. Yoh looked at both of them mad. He disliked it when his parents and grandparents decide something without ask him first. He stood up.

"Alright, I will try" he said and walked off. They all looked at Yoh worried.

* * *

Anna walked away from Hao; she was embarrassed because his brother teasing her with Yoh. She didn't saw Yoh coming in her direction; he bumped on her. Anna looked up, Yoh looked down.

"Oh you…" they both say in the same time, then laughed.

"So, what happen? What did kaa-san told you?" she asked him. Yoh's smile then disappear. He sighed then told her everything. They sat on the porch.

"What? A fiancée?" she looked at him surprised. Yoh nodded.

"They didn't even asked me first!" he said; looking down. Anna stared at him, thinking.

"So… umm… do you want to… search for her?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her, he shook his head. "I don't know…" he said and looked down again.

"It's in 2 weeks Yoh, you must be hurry!" she said and stood up. Yoh watched her walked inside the mansion. He really want her to look sad, like she didn't want him to have a fiancée, but then… her reaction is… excited, or more like forcing herself? He was not sure about it. He knew it would be the worse day ever, with Anna helping him to search for that girl.

* * *

Anna walked inside her room; she slowly closed the door and turned around, leaned against the door. Then she felt something wet on her cheek, she touched it. Her eyes widen.

"Am I crying? But why?" she asked to herself. She knew the answer already.

_She started love him._

_To be Continue…_


	11. The Candidates

Special thanks to: Hannami who help me with my grammar!thank u very much my friend! this story's dedicated for u!

_**The Candidates **_

Anna walked towards the dinning room when she saw one of Kino Sensei's students is there too. She was 'ugly' in her point of view, but then she decided not to let anyone know what she was thinking about. She just walked passed the girl and sat down beside Yoh.

Yoh noticed her coming and she sat down beside him, he smiled a little.

"Ohayo" he said. Anna nodded. Yoh looked at her confused. 'Is she in a bad mood?' he thought. Then he continued eating.

Anna finished her breakfast very fast, after that she walked out from the dinning room. Everyone looked at her scared, while Yoh's parents and grandparents were confused.

"She's in a bad mood today" said Horo². The girl laughed.

"Just forget her, nee Yoh-kun, what do you think about me?" she asked him straight to the point, that made Yoh choke.

"Wh…what?" he asked the girl unsure. She giggled. "I asked you, what do you think about me?" she repeated for him. Yoh stared at her in disgust.

"You're not my type" he said. The girl looked at him surprised.

"Yoh-kun no baka!" she shouted at him and ran off. Yoh stared at her with disbelief. Everyone stared at the girl and looked at Yoh.

"Umm Yoh, don't you think that you just broke a girl's heart?" Horo² asked him. Yoh sighed.

"Never mind about that, I dislike that kind of girl" he said and continued eating her breakfast.

* * *

Anna was watching TV when she heard something from outside. She sat up and looked outside from her direction. She saw the girl who sat together in breakfast ran out with tears on her cheeks. She sighed. 

'That's not good, Yoh' she thought. She stood up and left.

Anna saw Kino walked outside madly. She followed her sensei and asked her what happened.

"That Yoh! I can't believe he just rejected the girl like that! She's one of my students!" she said angrily. Anna looked at Kino sensei surprised, deep inside her heart she wanted to laugh until her stomach hurt but she decided to avoid it until her sensei left her alone.

Anna went to the kitchen when she saw Horo² with Tamao chatting. She never saw them very serious like that, then she heard Yoh's name being called. The surprising one is that Horo² hugged Tamao tightly. She smiled at both of her friends. She never knew that they loved each other. It must be about Yoh's problem, Tamao was the next one who Kino chose to be Yoh's candidate. She quietly left the two of them alone.

* * *

The next day, Tamao walked outside the room, she looked worried and sad. Horo² followed her from behind, he hold her hand tightly. They found Yoh sitting on the porch and looked bored. Tamao sighed. 

"Yoh" Horo² called him. Yoh turned around, he grinned at both of them

"Hey, Horo²" he waved him while Horo² let go of Tamao's hand.

"Your next candidate" he said and pointed to Tamao. Yoh's eyes widen.

"What? No way! How could you…"

"It's okay…" Horo² cut him. "I'm sure she'll be happy with you" he explained to him. Yoh stood up; he looked at Tamao then smiled sadly. He took Tamao's hand and took Horo²'s hand; let them hold each other again. Both of them blushed with Yoh reaction.

"I'm not going to choose a candidate, I have someone that I love the most now" Yoh said calmly at both of them.

"Ah, but Yoh, it's your baa-chan…"

"Let her be, I'm the one who'll choose later on". Horo² look at him for a moment then he grinned.

"Okay, you'll choose the nice girl" he said, stuck his thumb up. Tamao smiled.

"I'm sure that she'll love you too Yoh-sama" she said happily. Yoh laughed.

"Hope so…" he said and turned around, walked away. Horo² and Tamao looked at each other, they smiled. Horo² wrapped his arm on Tamao's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She blushed.

"I'm glad that he love someone else. When he took your hand, I'm worried like hell" he said, laughing a little. Tamao smiled shyly.

"Are you worried about me very much?" she asked her. Horo² nodded.

"Of course, Tamao. You're the one whom I always loved" he said, kissed her on her cheek. Tamao smiled shyly, her face was now red as tomato.

* * *

"So, Tamao is one of your candidates?" Anna asked Yoh. He nodded. 

"Doesn't she have Horo²…?" she added. Yoh nodded again, he smiled at her.

"Yup! I told him not to worry, I won't choose her as my fiancée" he said as he picked up a leaf and played with it. Anna looked at the pond in front of her. She looked back at Yoh.

"Why?" she asked him. Yoh looked at her, smiled a little.

"I said I have someone that I love" he said calmly. Anna's eyes widened.

"What? You said you have someone that you love?" she asked him. Yoh nodded.

"Unn.. yeah.. Love the most" he added and looked at her. Anna looked at him sad. She turned around and looked down.

"Oh naruhodo.. hehe…" she walked away from him and came inside the mansion. Yoh looked at her weird.

"Anna?"

Not far away from them, Hao (who was sitting on the tree) watched his sister walk inside the house. Hao sighed.

"I think there's some misunderstanding" Hao said and jumped down. He looked at Yoh who was staring at Anna confused.

_To Be Continued…_

Gomen! I thinkI made a mistake, uhm.. it must be 'naruhodo', that's mean 'i see' like that! sorry...


	12. Confess?

_Special thanks to: Hannami who help me with my grammar! thank u very much my friend!_

**_Confess? _**

Yoh was lying on his futon as he looked at the ceiling above him, there's a blurry image of Anna. He sighed when he remembered the look on Anna's face after he explained to her about Tamao.

'Does she want me to have a fiancée so bad? But I don't want to…' he thought. He sat up and looked at the clock. It's already midnight, but he hasn't slept yet. He can't stop thinking about Anna. "Anna" he whispered her name. He smiled sadly. 'Maybe she only thinks about me as her brother, nothing else. Maybe that's why she wants me to have a fiancée so badly..' he thought.

* * *

Hao yawned while stretching. He stopped when he looked at Yoh walking out from his room.

"Yoh" he called him. Yoh looked to his side and saw Hao waved at him. He smiled.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked Yoh. Yoh shook his head.

"No, I can't sleep. I walked out from my room to search for night wind, so that I could solve my problems away," he said. Hao laughed.

"Since when are you so serious? What happened?" he asked although he knows the answer. Yoh smiled sadly.

"Heheh.. It's okay, I'll solve my own problem, Hao," he said.

"Ck…ck…ck… Don't solve your problem alone. I can help you if you want to" he said. Yoh nodded after he stared at him for a second.

* * *

"I don't understand this feeling…" Yoh said looking down at the pond from above the roof. Hao looked at him questioning.

"Your feeling? Towards a girl?" he asked. Yoh nodded.

"Aa.. What else? What do you do when you can't reach the girl that you love?" Yoh asked Hao without looking at him. Hao looked at him with his mouth half opened. He suddenly grinned. Yoh notice this and frowned.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked him. Hao quickly shook his head. "Nothing…" he said.

"Then stop grinning" Yoh said. He sighed and looked up.

"I can't have her, she's…" suddenly he stopped. Hao waited for him to continue but he didn't. Yoh quickly sat up and looked at him.

"You can't read my mind can you?" he asked him suspiciously. Hao sweat dropped.

"Of course not, but…" "But what?" Hao grinned.

"I think I know whom you love," he said. Yoh began to panic.

"What? No! Who?" He asked him. Hao laughed, he quickly jumped down with Yoh yelling at him.

Hao landed on the ground safely and started to run. Yoh climbed down from the roof to run after him. When Hao turned to the corner, he saw Pirika and Ren, looks like they have a little quarrel. Yoh who ran behind him bumped on him.

"Ouch! Hey, why did you suddenly stopped!" Yoh shouted. "Shush!" Hao whispered and looked at both Ren and Pirika. Yoh looked at them questioning.

"Why are they fighting?" he asked. Hao sighed.

"Because of you." he said. Yoh frowned. "Me? Why me?" he asked panicky.

"Because she's your next candidate!" he explained annoyingly.

* * *

"Ren! Stopped shouting at me!" Pirika said. Ren glared at her.

"How can I ignore you being 'his' fiancée? You know whom I love." he said. Pirika glared back at him.

"What if I love him to? I can have everything I want, I can have an easy life if I marry him!" she said. Ren sighed.

"I could give you anything you want, Pirika. You can also have an easy life if you want to, with me, you can have everything. Tell me, what should I do to make you love me?" he asked her straight to the point. Pirika looked at him shocked.

"Nothing" she said as she looked down. "You don't have to give me anything, Ren. You know my feelings toward you…" she said, knelled down in front of him. Ren knelled down in front of her and hugged her tight.

"Don't force yourself, Pirika." he said. Pirika started to cry. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him.

"I can't, it's Kino-sama's decision. I have to be his fiancée." she said. Ren silent. "We can't disobeyed Kino-sama…" Pirika add. He didn't reply her.

"Ren?" she called him. Ren looked at her then sighed.

"I know, but…" Pirika smiled.

"I'll be okay, I'm sure I am…" she said and realize his arms from her waist. She stood up and held her hand to help him stand up. Ren stood up and looked at her. He nodded.

'I'll never forgive you if you make her cry, Yoh.' he thought.

* * *

Hao and Yoh looked at each other.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded.

"It's my fault…" he said. Hao sighed. "Not your fault, it's not anyone's fault. Just make you decision before it's too late" Hao said. Yoh looked at him questioning, but his eyes showed a serious looked. Hao smiled at him before he turned around and walked away.

'I think I've finished one problem' he said to himself.

* * *

Yoh walked back to his room and lay down to his futon. He could still hear Hao's words. _"Just make your decision before it's too late"._ He close his eyes,

'Decision? Should I confess to her? I think it's impossible for her to return my feeling towards her…' he thought.

* * *

Hao walked outside the dinning room and sniffed a cold weather. He sneezed. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here? It's 6 in the morning?" she said. Hao looked at her and smiled.

"You're awake?" he asked. Anna nodded. "At 5" she said. Hao eyes widened.

"What? 5? For what?" he shouted. "Train" she said. Hao sweated dropped.

"Oh? Okay…" he said. Anna looked outside and saw birds chirping happily near the fishpond. Hao looked at her, he smiled.

"Have a problem?" he asked. Anna looked at him surprised. "No." she said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you have a problem," he said. Anna smiled a little. "I can't hide everything from you now, can I?" she said. Hao smiled. "Yes, of course, I'm you brother," he said. Anna smirked.

"Can you guess?" she said challenging him. Hao smirked. "About Yoh?" he asked her, guessing. Anna stared at him shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked. Hao smiled. "Guessing…" he said. 'I saw you and him talking, of course I know' he thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Anna looked down and rests her arms on the wooden barrier.

"I don't know, I'm still not sure about the problem, but I have a weird feeling towards him." she said. Hao smiled.

"Jealous?" he asked. Anna blushed. "Why did you say that?" she asked him annoyed. Hao laughed.

"Yeah, of course, what else… do you love him?" he asked her. Anna blushed even more. She quickly shook her head.

"I don't know…" she said. Hao smiled. "Besides, he has someone that he loves" she said. Hao smiled.

"Really? What did he say Anna?" he asked her.

"When Tamao was going to be his fiancée, he didn't want to. He said that he has someone that he loves" she said. Hao laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" she almost shouted at him Hao held his hand in front of her face.

"Nothing, it's just that I think you're misunderstanding it…" he said. Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Misunderstanding?" Hao nodded.

"When he said that he has someone that he loves, it's only for rejecting Tamao from becoming his fiancée. That' s why he said that he loves someone else and not Tamao" Hao explained. Anna's eyes widen.

"Really?" she asked him. Hao nodded, grinning. He knew she's happy.

"But… even if I love him, he'll not return this feeling, because he's just thinking that I'm his sister…" she said, looked down. Hao smiled and patted her head.

"It's alright, just try it…" he said and walked away. Anna looked at him then sighed.

'Me? Confess to him? I think it must be him who should confess to me…' she thought.

_To Be Continued…_

_**U know, I change the time for u to have a fiancée.. that's why, it's become 2 weeks, not months.. I wonder why did I type it months, but I already change it. I think maybe I thought about the 3 months story that time, I'll finish this story first, then continue with the 3 months, I'm a little bit stuck with that story also, and because this story is almost finish, I'm going to finish this soon. Thank for your reviews! Tell me what do you think about this chp! Okay? XD**_


	13. I choose…

My teacher kept saying something about plagiarism; I think I have to put the disclaimer from now on nee. I didn't want someone thought I'm a plagiator umm something like that or people copying my story… :heh! As if my story is the best: Hehehe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK but this story XD

**Special thanks to:** Hannami who help me with my grammar again! hehehe

_**I choose…**_

Yoh looked at Anna who's training with his baa-chan. Hao who trained beside him looked at them and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Yoh quickly looked at him, blushing.

"Nothing…" he said. Hao grinned; he walked towards Yoh and hugged him from behind.

"Hey! Stop it!" Yoh said, trying to set himself free. "Not until you say it to me" he said, the smile on his face not disappearing.

"You love Anna don't you?" Hao asked him. Yoh blushed. "NO!" he shouted. Yohmei, who was in the middle of his trance, open his eyes.

"HEY, YOU TWO! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TRAIN, NOT TO PLAY AROUND!" Yohmei shouted make both of them startled. Hao quickly let go of Yoh and went back to his training. Yoh started to do push-ups again, but he's thinking about something else.

'How did he know that I love Anna!' he asked himself panicking. Yohmei noticed this and said: "Yoh, you're not concentrating". Hao smiled at him teasingly. Yoh looked at him mad.

"Yes, Jii-chan" he said silently. "Good." Yohmei said. Yoh sighed.

* * *

Anna walked outside the onsen and closed the door. She felt great after taking a bath with hot water, and she also can think more clearly. She walked towards her room and saw Pirika talking to Yoh when she turned to the left of the corridor. She looked at them curiously.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Yoh said. Pirika looked at him confused. "Why?" she asked him. Yoh smiled.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I've someone that I love," he said. Pirika looked at him in disbelief.

"You have someone that you love? But why is Kino-sama trying to search a for fiancée for you? If she knows about that, she'll not search for a fiancée for you! You're disturbing because you're not saying the truth about your feelings!" she said angrily. Yoh stared at her. Pirika notice that and blushed.

"Sorry…" she said, covering her mouth. He smiled. "It's okay.. san-kyuu" he said. Pirika looked at him questioning.

"Because of you, I know what I must do to 'her'. Sorry, to bother you" Yoh said. He turned around and walked away from her. Pirika looked at him, she smiled.

"You're great" Ren said. Pirika turned around; she smiled when she saw him.

* * *

Anna looked at both Pirika and Ren hugging each other. Anna sighed. 'Another candidates? I wonder how many candidates will they give to Yoh' she thought. She turned towards the way to her room and started to walk away.

'I think I don't have any chances to get him. Kaa-san and the others think that I'm just his sister…'

* * *

Yoh walked towards his room and sighed. He's tired about how many candidates that he always meets. He met them in the kitchen, in the corridor and they're all blushing and giggling when they saw him. Some of them are alone; some of them are with their friends. Even he walked inside the onsen and saw the girls waiting for him that made him slam the door close it and ran away.

'That's crazy! What are they thinking about! I'm tired of how kaa-chan and baa-chan are trying to find me a fiancée. I think I have to stopped this before I really hurt one of them really bad' he thought. He didn't watch where he was walking and bumped to Horo-horo.

"Hey, Yoh! What are you doing, having daydream while you're walking" he said. Yoh smiled.

"Yoo, I'm having a bad day…" he said. Horo-horo smiled. "You can talk to me" he said. Yoh smiled.

* * *

"Really? I also heard that Manoko is being chosen to become your fiancée also! Is that true?" He asked him with curious. Yoh laughed.

"Yeah… You're right! Of course I can't accept her, his big brother will be mad at me forever" he said. Horo-horo laughed. "Yeah, Manta is having a sister complex" he said and laughed. Yoh nodded in agreement. Inside his head he thought _'Like you didn't'_

"Where's he anyway? Usually he appears suddenly when we're talking about him…" Horo-horo asked him again.

"He said he has something to do with his family, so he didn't come" Yoh explained.

"Oh.. naruhodo… Yoh, can I know whom you love?" he asked him. Yoh flinched.

"She's… the one…. that I shouldn't fall in love with…" he said. Horo-horo looked at him questioning. "Why?" he asked him. Yoh didn't answer him. Then suddenly they heard something from beside them. They saw girls running toward them Yoh and Horo-horo stared at them with wide eyes.

"Yoh-sama… please make me your fiancée" said one of the girls. "No, Yoh-sama.. Please choose me…" said another.

"Hee? HEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yoh shouted then runaway from them with Horo-horo.

"Hey! What happen to those girls?" Horo-horo shouted. "I don't know!" he shouted back at him. Both of them found a room at the left and quickly came inside it and Yoh slammed the door. The girls ran past the room and both of them sighed.

"What are those girls doing?" Yoh said stressfully. Horo-horo nodded in agreement.

"It's kaa-san who makes them running towards you. She makes some test for being level one for them" someone said. Horo-horo and Yoh looked up. They saw Anna standing in front of them, glaring. Yoh gulped and Horo-horo stepped back.

"Anna.. I'm sorry, I don't know that I entered you room…" Yoh said. Anna walked toward both of them and opened the door.

"Get out!" she shouted at Horo-horo and he quickly ran outside. Yoh stared at him and laughed.

"Don't laugh" she said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Yoh clamped his mouth with his hands and looked at her scared.

"I'm not in a good mood right now. Why don't you also get out from my room?" she asked him. Yoh stared at her.

"Why are you in a bad mood?' he asked her. Anna didn't answer him. She walked towards the window and stared at the sky.

"You don't have to know" she said. Yoh smiled. "Really? I thought, talking about it will make you feel better" he said. Anna smiled a little but did not turn around to face him.

"It's nothing... Yoh?" "Yes, Anna"

"Did you already find someone that you choose as a fiancée?" she asked. Yoh looked at her.

"Maybe…" he said. Anna looked at him mad.

"Then, get out! Why don't you choose one of the girls out there? They're waiting for you!" she said. Yoh smiled.

"No", he said plainly. Anna stared at her. "Anna, can I ask you something?". Anna nodded after she stared at him a few seconds.

"Do you still think of me as your brother?" he asked her. Anna eyes widen.

"No…" she whispered. "Sorry, what is it?" he asked her to speak clearly.

"I said, no" she said, blushing, she didn't look at him. Yoh smiled when he heard that.

"Okay, that's good" he said and stood up. Anna looked at him questioning.

"Naa, Anna. I think I have someone that I'll choose to become my fiancée. I want you to know who is it. Please, come together with me when I choose her. I want you to know her" he said, smiling. Anna stare at him, she nodded slowly. Yoh turned around and opened the door. Anna saw the door closed and she heard the girls started to come to his direction. Anna sighed.

"Why? Why should I se the girl that you choose? It'll only make my heart break" she whispered. She tried to hold her tears coming from her eyes. She clutched her skirt and bit her lips.

"I don't want to cry" she said.

Hao saw her and smiled sadly. "Just be patient. I'm sure you'll be happy in the end… Anna" he said from outside the window. (he's sitting n the tree, _again _XD).

* * *

After 2 weeks… 

"So… Yoh, who'll you choose as you fiancée?" Keiko asked him. Yoh looked at her seriously. Anna looked at him then looked away. Hao looked at him calmly, he didn't say anything. Pirika and Ren also watch him, waiting for his answer. Horo-horo and Manta looked at him curiously, and Tamao looked at him worried.

"I know whom will I choose" he said, smiling thoughtfully. Keiko smiled. Kino also smiled. Anna looked at him sad. She squeezed her skirt and looked down.

"Really? Who?" Keiko asked him impatiently. Yoh smiled.

"I choose…"

To Be Continue… 

**1 more review and I'll update the last chp! XD**


	14. I Love You Always and Forever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK but this story XD

_**I Love You, always and forever**_

"_So… Yoh, who'll you choose as your fiancée?" Keiko asked him. Yoh looked at her seriously. Anna looked at him then looked away. Hao looked at him calmly, he didn't say anything. Pirika and Ren also watch him, waiting for his answer. Horo-horo looked at him curiously, and Tamao looked at him worried._

"_I know whom will I choose" he said, smiling thoughtfully. Keiko smiled. Kino also smiled. Anna looked at him sadly. She squeezed her skirt and looked down._

"_Really? Who?" Keiko asked him impatiently. Yoh smiled._

"_I choose…"_

All of them looked at him seriously. Anna's heart beating so fast, she didn't want to hear it!. She closed her eyes and stood up. She couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to my room" she said. Yoh looked at her. All of them looked at her confused.

"Why?" Yoh asked her. Anna shook her head. "Nothing" she said, her voice's trembling and she feel that she is going to cry. She quickly ran toward the door and walked away. Yoh looked at her disappeared. He sighed.

"What happened to her?" Horo-horo asked. Tamao looked at him then looked at the door sadly.

"I don't think that I'm going to answer it now, Kaa-chan. Maybe tomorrow. Is that okay?" he asked her. Keiko smiled a little she nodded.

"It's okay… Just choose the one that you really love the most" she said. Yoh smiled.

* * *

Anna wiped her tears and sat down on her futon. She stared at her toes hug her knees and rested her head on it.

"Why did you run away?" Hao asked her. Anna looked behind and saw him stood behind her.

"I didn't runaway" she said. Hao looked at her seriously.

"Yes you did. You didn't want to hear whom will Yoh choose as his fiancée, so you ran away before he said anything" he said. Anna couldn't answer him.

"You love him don't you? Then, why did you run away?" he keep asking her. Anna stood up, she turned around and slapped him.

"You should know! I love him, but I'm the one who's going to be hurt if I hear him choose somebody else than me!" she said. Hao rubbed his cheek.

"Is that why you ran away?" Yoh asked her. Anna looked at the door and stared at him surprised. Hao looked behind and smiled. Yoh looked at Anna tenderly. Anna looked down, her face red.

"I'll leave you two alone" he said. As he passed Yoh, he whispered: "I'll leave my sister to you, Yoh" He walked out from Anna's room and closed the door silently. Yoh nodded a little and smiled.

Yoh looked at Anna who's staring at him.

"Why did you leave when I'm going to say who's the girl that I'm going to choose?' he asked her. Anna didn't looked up at him.

"I think you already heard what I said before…" she said. Yoh smiled.

"Do you know whom I chose?" he asked her again. Anna shook her head slowly.

"Have a guess…" he said. Anna bit her lip.

"Tamao?" she asked him. Yoh shook his head. "No, of course not. I rejected her before and you know that" he said.

"Pirika?" "No"

"Then, who? Sayo? Mina? Rin? Seravina!" She almost shouted the entire girls name and glared at him. "It's not a game, Yoh. I don't need to know who she is" she shouted. Yoh smirked.

"Well, I want you to know" he said. Anna blinked. "And why should I?" she said. Seeing Yoh smile at her so tenderly made her blushed.

"Because it's you" he said. Anna's eyes widen.

"WHAT!"

"It's you, who will I choose as my fiancée…" he said. Anna stared at him then glared.

"Don't lie to me, it's impossible for you to choose me as your fiancé" she said, and started to walk away from him. Yoh smiled.

"You don't believe me?" he asked her. Anna looked at him.

"Yes" she said straight to the point.

"Why?" he asked. "Because I'm your sister" she said. Yoh smiled.

"I don't think I still see you as my sister" he said calmly. "I thought _you a_re the one who still thinks that I'm your brother" he added. Anna didn't say anything.

"Then, how about this? I'll say it in front of kaa-chan and the others that I'll choose you as my fiancée. Maybe they'll reject us, but I don't care, I love you, Anna and I really want you to be my fiancée. I don't care what will they say when I choose you. _I want you as my fiancée_" he said. Anna looked at him shocked. She looked down and tried to control her feelings. Yoh waited for her to answer him.

"That time.. When you kissed me, I didn't think of you as my brother anymore… I started to love you, Yoh…" she said and covering her mouth. Yoh smiled.

"Yes, that time I didn't realize it too, but now I know that I love you, Anna" he said.

"Uh.. I…" she can't continue her words. Yoh hugged her.

"I'm not kidding, I love you, Anna. Not because you were my sister, but as the Anna that I know" he said happily.

Anna heard what he said; she smiled.

"Yoh, can I be your fiancée?" she asked him to make sure. Yoh's smile became bigger. "YES!" he said happily. Anna smiled and blushed. She looked up at him.

"Let's tell kaa-chan about this, okay?" Yoh said. Anna nodded. "But, I don't think that she'll receive this. I mean, she still thinks that I'm your sister" she said worrying. Yoh shook his head.

"It's okay, I said it before right? I don't care what she will say, as long as you're my fiancée" he said. Anna smiled at him.

"I love you, Anna" Yoh said. Anna blushed. "I… love you too" she said. Yoh put his hands on her cheek. He leaned closer to her and closed his eyes. Anna blushed; she closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. She felt Yoh's lips brushed against hers. She smiled. She felt so happy that she wanted to feel more of his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Yoh put his hand on the back of her head. Kissing her more lovingly. Both of them enjoying their own world; not noticing Hao leaning behind the door, smiling.

"Congratulations" he whispered with his eyes closed.

* * *

_Next day… _

"So, you choose Anna as your fiancée?" Keiko asked him. Yoh nodded. All of them were silent. Both, Anna and Yoh waiting for Keiko to answer. Suddenly Keiko smiled.

"That's great! I never think that you two will be together as 'lovers'! I'm so Happy! Kaa-san, is it okay?" she asked happily to Kino. She smiled then nodded.

Yoh and Anna looked at each other then smiled.

"OH, I'm glad that our tradition is still running. I'm glad that the Asakura and Kyouyama became a couple again! So, I don't have to worry about it anymore" she said.

"What do you mean kaa-chan?" Yoh asked. Keiko nodded.

"Yes, do you remember what Hao said when he told us about Anna's true self? He also explained about the Kyouyama clan that has a very good relation with the Asakura clan and sometimes, some of the Kyouyama and Asakura family members were engaged to become married in the future. Do you remember?" Keiko asked them. Anna nodded.

"Yes, I remember" she said. Keiko smiled. "Hmm.. I don't remember that much.." Yoh said. Anna frowned at him. Yoh smiled at her sheepishly.

"I'm worried that you two wont become a couple, while Yoh's already 16, we need to do something about it. So, we tried to make Yoh have a fiancée, just in case you two didn't love each other" she said. Anna and Yoh looked at each other then they both smiled.

"Arigatou, kaa-chan" he said. Anna also nodded. "Yes, if it's not because of kaa-san, I'll never become Yoh's fiancée. This jealous feeling of Yoh having a fiancée is very strong that makes my heart break. But, now, it's gone, the pain I'm feeling is gone" she said. Keiko smiled at her tenderly. Yoh smiled, he wrapped his arms on her shoulder.

"Now, you two are a engaged, I hope that you can always be together, forever" she said. Both Yoh and Anna nodded. They smiled at each other once again. Hao nodded and smiled at both of them.

"I'm glad that you're happy now, imouto-san…" _(Sister) _he whispered. He sighed and walked away from all of them.

"Can someone please become my fiancée?" he asked to no one and sighed heavily.

* * *

_After a years passed by… _

"I pronounce you as husband and wife" said the priest. "You can kiss the bride."

Yoh smiled he lean closer to Anna and kissed her on the lips. They broke the kiss and smiled. Yoh whispered.

"First, I know you as Asakura, and now, you're back to become Asakura" he said. Anna smiled happily.

"I love you, always and forever"

_**FINISH!**_

**Yay! I finally finished this story! I'm so happy that I made Yoh and Anna become together and get married! Thank you for those who read and reviews this story! I love you guys! Chu! Chu! Muach! XDD And also thank those who helped me with my grammar… Chiquita Linda and hannami! Thank you soooooo much! (If the 'o' isn't enough, I can add more! Lol! ****Hope u enjoy the end of this story! Xd I really want to receive sooooooo many reviews for this ending! see ya guys in my other story! o**


End file.
